book como entrenar a tu dragon
by yusefan halackti fanny alejo
Summary: esta es la historia de un pequeño vikingo conocido como hiccup el inutil. mejor conocido por nosotras como hiccup horrendous haddock III (no hiccstrid)
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón? (Las Heroicas Desventuras de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III #1)

Índice

Índice ... 2

**Notas del autor. **... 3

**1\. Primero Atrapa a tu Dragón. **... 4

**2\. Dentro del Vivero de Dragones. **... 10

**3\. Héroes o Exiliados. **... 20

**4\. Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón. **... 28

**5\. Una charla con Old Wrinkly **... 39

6\. Mientras tanto, en lo profundo del océano… ... 43

7\. Toothless despierta ... 44

8\. Entrenar a tu dragón por el camino difícil. ... 52

9\. Miedo, Vanidad, Venganza y Bromas Tontas. ... 57

10\. Jueves Día de Thor ... 65

11\. Thor está enojado ... 78

12\. Green Death ... 87

13\. Cuando gritar no funciona. ... 94

14\. El plan diabólicamente inteligente ... 99

15\. La batalla en Death Head Headland. ... 104

16\. El plan diabólicamente inteligente sale mal. ... 107

17\. En la boca del dragón ... 109

18\. La extraordinaria valentía de Toothless ... 111

19\. Hiccup el Útil ... 116

Epílogo por el Autor, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock el Tercero, el Último de los Héroes Vikingos ... 122

**Notas del autor. **

Había dragones cuando era niño.

Habían magníficos, feroces, dragones voladores que anidaban en la cima del acantilado como terribles pájaros gigantes.

Pequeños, marrones, dragones corredores que cazaban ratones y ratas en mana-das bien organizadas. Absurdamente enormes Dragones de Mar que medían veinte veces más que la Gran Ballena Azul y que mataban por el gusto de hacerlo.

Tendrás que tomar mi palabra sobre esto, los dragones están desapareciendo tan rápido que pronto podrían llegar a extinguirse.

Nadie sabe lo que está pasando. Ellos se arrastran de nuevo al mar de donde vi-nieron, no dejando un hueso, ni un colmillo, en la tierra para que el hombre del fu-turo los recuerde.

Así, con el fin de que estas maravillosas criaturas no sean olvidadas, voy a contar esta historia verdadera de mi infancia.

Yo no era el tipo de chico que podría entrenar a un dragón con un simple levantamiento de cejas. No era de naturaleza heroica. Tuve que trabajar en ello. Esta es la historia de cómo volverse un héroe por el camino más difícil.

**1\. Primero Atrapa a tu Dragón. **

Hace mucho tiempo, en la salvaje y ventosa Isla de Berk, un pequeño Vikingo con un nombre bastante largo se puso de pie con la nieve hasta los tobillos.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock el Tercero, la Esperanza y Heredero de la Tribu de los Hairy Hooligan, se había sentido un poco enfermo desde que despertó esa mañana.

Diez niños, incluido Hiccup, fueron con la esperanza de convertirse en miembros de pleno derecho de la Tribu pasando el Programa de Iniciación del Dragón. Estaban de pie en una pequeña playa desolada en el lugar más desolado de toda la desolada isla. Una pesada nieve caía.

—¡PONGAN ATENCIÓN! —Gritó Gobber el Rudo, el soldado a cargo de la Iniciación—. Esta será su primera operación militar, y al mando del equipo estará Hic-cup.

—Oh, no Hic-cup —gimió Dogsbreath el Descerebrado y la mayoría de los otros chicos—. No puede poner a cargo a Hiccup, señor, es un INÚTIL.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock el Tercero, la Esperanza y el Heredero de la Tribu de los Hairy Hooligan, se limpió miserablemente la nariz en la manga. Se hundió un poco más en la nieve.

—CUALQUIERA sería mejor que Hiccup —se burló Snotlout Snotface—. Incluso Fishlegs sería mejor que Hiccup.

Fishlegs tenía un estrabismo que lo hizo tan ciego como una medusa, y era alérgico a los reptiles.

—¡SILENCIO! —Rugió Gobber el Rudo—. ¡El próximo niño en hablar tendrá la-pas para el almuerzo para las próximas TRES SEMANAS!

Se hizo un silencio absoluto inmediatamente. Las lapas se parecían un poco a los gusanos y mocos y mucho menos sabrosas que estos.

—¡Hiccup estará a cargo y es una orden! —Gritó Gobber, quien no hacía ruidos más silenciosos que gritar. Era un gigante de dos metros con un brillo clemente en su único ojo bueno y una barba como fuegos artificiales explotando. A pesar del frío glacial llevaba un pantalón corto peludo y un minúsculo chaleco de piel de venado que dejaba ver su piel roja de langosta y sus abultados músculos. Con su puño gigante sostenía una antorcha encendida.

—Hiccup los dirigirá, a pesar de que es, sin duda, completamente inútil, porque Hiccup es el hijo del JEFE, y esa es la manera en que van las cosas con nosotros los Vikingos. ¿Dónde creen que están? ¿En la REPÚBLICA ROMANA? De todos modos, es el menor de sus problemas hoy. Están aquí para demostrar que son Héroes Vikingos. Y es una antigua tradición de la Tribu Hooligan que ustedes deben… —Gobber hizo una pausa dramática— ¡CAZAR PRIMERO A SU DRAGÓN!

_Ohhhhhh dolientes vieras _pensó Hiccup.

—¡Nuestros dragones nos hacen diferentes! —Bramó Gobber—. Los humanos inferiores entrenan halcones para que cacen por ellos, caballos para llevarlos. Solo los HÉROES VIKINGOS se atreven a domar a las criaturas más salvajes y más peligrosas de la Tierra.

Gobber escupió solemnemente en la nieve.

—Hay tres partes en la Prueba de Iniciación del Dragón. La primera y más peli-grosa de todas es una prueba de su coraje y habilidad en el robo. Si desean entrar en la Tribu de los Hairy Hooligan, primero deben atrapar a su dragón. Y ES POR ESO —continuó Gobber, a todo volumen— que los he traído a este lugar. Echen un vis-tazo al Acantilado del Dragón Salvaje.

Los diez chicos inclinaron sus cabezas hacia atrás. El acantilado se alzaba vertigi-nosamente por encima de ellos, negro y siniestro. En verano apenas se podía verse ya que dragones de todas las formas y tamaños se abalanzaban sobre él, chas-queando y mordiendo y enviando una cacofonía de ruido que se oía por todo Berk.

Pero en invierno, los dragones estaban hibernando y el acantilado se quedaba en silencio, excepto por el ominoso ruido sordo de sus ronquidos. Hiccup podía sentir las vibraciones a través de sus sandalias.

—Ahora —dijo Gobber—, ¿ven esas cuatro cuevas cerca de la mitad del camino hasta el acantilado, agrupadas toscamente en forma de calavera? —Los chicos asin-tieron—. Dentro de la cueva que sería el ojo derecho de la calavera está el Vivero de Dragones, donde hay, EN ESTE MOMENTO, tres mil dragones jóvenes teniendo sus últimas semanas de sueño invernal.

—OOOOOOH —murmuraron los chicos con entusiasmo.

Hiccup tragó saliva. Lo que pasaba es que él sabía mucho más sobre dragones que cualquier otro de los que estaban allí. Desde que era un niño pequeño, había estado fascinado por aquellas criaturas.

Había pasado largas horas viendo a los dragones en secreto. (Se pensaba que los observadores de dragones eran frikis y nerds, de ahí la necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto.)

Y lo que Hiccup había aprendido sobre los dragones le dijo que caminar en una cueva con tres mil dragones dentro era un acto de locura.

Sin embargo, nadie parecía demasiado preocupado.

—En pocos minutos quiero que tomen una de estas cestas y empiecen a escalar el acantilado —ordenó Gobber el Rudo—. Una vez que estén en la entrada de la cuerva, estarán solos. Soy demasiado grande para pasar por los túneles que conducen al Vivero de Dragones. Entrarán en la cueva en SILENCIO y eso también va para ti, Wartilog, a menos que quieras convertirte en la primera comida de primavera para tres mil dragones hambrientos. ¡Ja Ja Ja Ja!

Gobber se rio a carcajadas de su pequeña broma, luego continuó.

—Dragones de este tamaño son normalmente inofensivos para el hombre, pero en estos números les atacarán como pirañas. No habría nada ni siquiera de gordos como tú, Wartilog, solo un montón de huesos y tu casco. ¡Ja Ja Ja Ja! Así que… tendrán que caminar en SILENCIO a través de la cueva y cada chico va a roba un dragón dormido. Levanten el dragón SUAVEMENTE de la roca y colóquenlo en su cesta. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahora?

Nadie tenía preguntas.

—En el improbable caso de que alguno despierta a los dragones y tendrían que ser unos idiotas REALMENTE estúpidos para hacerlo- corran como un trueno hacia la entrada de la cueva. A los dragones no les gusta el frío y la nieve probablemente los detenga.

_¿Probablemente?_, pensó Hiccup. _Oh, bueno, __**eso **__es reconfortante. _

—Les sugiero que se tomen un tiempo para elegir a su dragón. Es importante conseguir uno del tamaño adecuado. Este dragón pescará y cazará venados para ustedes. Van a atrapar al dragón que les llevará a la batalla más adelante, cuando ustedes sean mayores y Guerreros de la Tribu. Sin embargo, si desean un animal impresionante, que sea un guía duro, elijan la criatura más que quepa en su cesta. No se queden por MUCHO tiempo allí.

_¿Quedarse?_, pensó Hiccup. _¿En una cueva llena de tres mil DRAGONES dormidos?_

—No necesito decirles —Gobber continuó alegremente— que si regresan a este lugar sin un dragón, no vale la pena volver en absoluto. Cualquiera que NO supere esta tarea será inmediatamente exiliado. En la Tribu de los Hairy Hooligan no hay lugar para los FRACASOS. Solo los fuertes pueden pertenecer.

Desgraciadamente, Hiccup miró hacia el horizonte. Nada más que la nieve y el mar hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. El exilio no se veía muy prometedor, tampoco.

—BIEN —dijo Gobber energéticamente—. Cada niño tome una cesta para poner a su dragón en ella y vamos a ponernos en marcha.

Los chicos se apresuraron a tomar sus cestas, charlando alegremente y con entusiasmo.

—Voy a conseguir uno de esos Monstruos Nightmare con garras enormes. Son realmente aterradores —alardeó Snotlout.

—Oh, cállate, Snotlout, no puedes —dijo Speedy-ist—. Solo Hiccup puede tener un Monstruos Nightmare, tienes que ser el hijo del jefe —.El padre de Hiccup era Stoick el Vasto, el temible jefe de la Tribu de los Hairy Hooligan.

—¿HIC-CUP? —Se burló Snotlout—. Si es tan inútil en esto como en el Bashyball, tendremos suerte si es que consigue uno de los marrones básicos.

El marrón básico era el tipo más común de dragón, una bestia práctica pero si mucho glamour.

—¡CIERREN LA BOCA Y A PONERSE EN FILA, MISERABLES RENACUAJOS! —Gritó Gobber el Rudo.

Los chicos se apresuraron a sus lugares, cestas sobre sus espaldas, y prestaron atención. Gobber caminaba por la línea, encendiendo la antorcha que cada niño tenía en su mano.

—¡EN UNA HORA SERÁS UN GUERRERO VIKINGO CON TU FIEL SER-PIENTE A TU LADO…

—… O DESAYUNARÁS CON WODEN EN EL VALHALLA CON DIENTES DE DRAGÓN EN TU TRASERO! —Gritó Gobber con horrible entusiasmo.

—¡MUERTE O GLORIA! —Gritó Gobber.

—¡MUERTE O GLORIA! —Gritaron ocho fanáticos detrás de él.

_Muerte_, pensaron Hiccup y Fishlegs, tristemente.

Gobber hizo una pausa dramática con el cuerno en los labios.

_Creo que este podría ser el peor momento de mi vida HASTA AHORA_, pensó Hiccup para sus adentros mientras esperaba el sonido del cuerno. _Y si gritan mucho más fuerte, vamos a despertar a esos dragones sin haber EMPEZADO_.

—¡PARRRRRRRRRP!

Gobber sopló el cuerno.

EL COMÚN O DE JARDÍN y el MARRÓN BÁSICO

El Común o de Jardín y el Marrón Básico son tan similares que puedan ser estudiados juntos. Estas son las razas más conocidas - los que pensamos al instante cuando decimos "dragones". Son cazadores pobres, pero son fáciles de entrenar. Estos dragones son el mejor tipo de mascotas para la familia, aunque, como con un león o un tigre, nunca deberían dejarse sin supervisión con los niños muy pequeños.

ESTADÍSTICAS

COLORES: verde y amarillo, todos los tonos de marrón

ARMADOS CON: dientes y garras básicas 3

DEFENSA: espinas dorsales 2

RADAR: Ninguno 0

VENENO: Ninguno 0

HABILIDAD PARA LA CAZA: cazadores letárgicos 3

VELOCIDAD: rápido en retirada 8

MIEDO Y FACTOR DE LUCHA: bueno cuando está enojado 4


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Dentro del Vivero de Dragones. **

Probablemente has adivinado que Hiccup no era tu héroe vikingo natural.

Para empezar, NO se veía como un héroe.

Alguien como Snotlout, por ejemplo, era alto, musculoso, cubierto de tatuajes de esqueleto y ya tenía los comienzos de un pequeño bigote. Este consistía en unos pocos pelos amarillos, desordenados, que se aferraban a su labio superior y era profundamente desagradable a la vista, pero impresionante y varonil para un niño que aún no cumple los trece.

Hiccup era pequeño y tenía cara que era poco memorable casi en su totalidad.

TENÍA el pelo heroico que era de un color rojo brillante y siempre en punta por más que trataba de domarlo humedeciéndolo con agua de mar. Pero nadie se daba cuenta ya que estaba escondido debajo de su casco la mayor parte del tiempo.

NUNCA hubieras tomado a Hiccup de esos diez niños para ser el héroe de esta historia. Snotlout era bueno en todo y un líder natural. Dogsbreath era tan alto como su padre y podía hacer cosas divertidas como soltar pedos con la melodía del Himno Nacional de Berk.

Hiccup era absolutamente normal, el tipo mediocre, flaco, el chico pecoso que era fácil de pasar por alto en una multitud.

Así que, cuando Gobber sopló el cuerno y se trasladó fuera de su vista para encontrar una roca cómoda para sentarse y comer su sándwich de mejillones y tomate.

Snotlout empujó a Hiccup fuera del camino y se hizo cargo.

—Bueno, escuchen, chicos —susurró de manera amenazante—. YO ESTOY a cargo, no el Inútil. Y cualquiera que se oponga conseguirá un bocadillo de los nudillos de Dogsbreath el Descerebrado.

—Ugh —gruñó Dogsbreath, golpeando sus puños juntos en feliz emoción. Dogs-breath era el compañero del jefe Snotlout y era tan grande como un gorila—. Golpéalo, Dogsbreath, para mostrar lo que quiero decir…

Dogsbreath estaba encantado de complacerlo. Le dio un empujón a Hiccup que lo tumbó de cabeza en la nieve, luego enterró su cara en ella.

—¡Presten atención! —Silbó Snotlout. Los chicos apartaron los ojos de Dogsbreath y Hiccup y prestaron atención—. Átense unos a otros. El mejor escalador debe ir primero…

—Bueno, ese eres TÚ, por supuesto, Snotlout —dijo Fishlegs—. Eres el mejor en todo, ¿no es así?

Snotlout miró sospechosamente a Fishlegs. Era difícil saber si Fishlegs se estaba riendo de él o no, debido a su estrabismo.

—Así es Fishlegs —dijo Snotlout—. **YO SOY** —y, por si acaso se había estado riendo de él—. ¡Golpéalo, Dogsbreath!

Mientras Dogsbreath empujaba a Fishlegs a unirse a Hiccup en la nieve, todos empezaron a atarse a sí mismos juntos.

Hiccup y Fishlegs fueron los últimos en atarse, justo detrás de un Dogsbreath enrojecido y triunfante.

—Oh, brillante —murmuró Fishlegs—. Estoy a punto de entrar en una cueva llena de reptiles come hombres atado a ocho completos maníacos.

—Si _**llegamos **_a la cueva… —dijo Hiccup con nerviosismo, mirando hacia el escarpado

y negro acantilado.

Hiccup puso la antorcha encendida entre los dientes para dejar las manos libres, y comenzó a escalar después de los otros.

Era una subida peligrosa. Las rocas estaban resbaladizas por la nieve y los otros estaban sobre excitados, por lo que hacían el ascenso demasiado rápido.

En un momento Clueless perdió el equilibrio y cayó, por suerte sobre Dogsbreath, quien lo tomó de la parte de atrás de los pantalones y regresó a la roca antes de que los arrastrara a todos hacia abajo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, Hiccup miró brevemente al mar golpeando la base abajo, y tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¡Desaten las cuerdas! —Ordenó Snotlout, sus ojos saltaban de la emoción al pensar en los peligros que venían—. Hiccup va a entrar en la cueva en primero lugar porque **ÉL **es el hijo del Jefe… —se burló—. Y si alguno de los dragones ESTÁ despierto, ¡él será el primero en saberlo! Una vez que estemos en la cueva, cada uno está por su cuenta. Sólo los fuertes pueden pertenecer…

A pesar de que no era el matón sin sentido, usual de un Hooligan, Hiccup no era un cobarde tampoco. Estar asustado no es lo mismo que ser un cobarde. Tal vez **era **tan valiente como cualquiera de allí, porque fue a atrapar a un dragón _**a pesar de **_saber cómo eran los dragones.

Y después había subido peligrosamente hasta la boca de la cuerva y había encontrado que dentro había túneles largos y sinuosos, él _**siguió **_bajando, a pesar de no estar interesado en túneles largos y sinuosos con dragones al final de éstos.

El túnel goteaba y estaba húmedo. A veces era lo suficientemente alto como para que los niños caminaran erguidos. Luego se cerraba en agujeros claustrofóbicos tan estrechos que los niños solo podían pasar a rastras, con las antorchas en la boca.

Después de diez largos minutos de caminar y meterse en el corazón del acantilado, el hedor a dragón -un olor salado a algar y viejas cabezas de pescado- se hizo más y más fuerte, hasta que finalmente se volvió insoportable y el túnel se abrió en una enorme caverna.

La caverna estaba llena de más dragones que Hiccup jamás podría haber imaginado que existían.

Eran de todos los colores y tamaños posibles, y se incluían todas las especies que Hiccup había escuchado, y unos cuantos que no conocía.

Hiccup empezó a sudar mientras miraba a su alrededor los montones de criaturas, cubrían todas las superficies disponibles, incluso colgando de cabeza como murciélagos gigantes. Todos estaban profundamente dormidos, y la mayoría de ellos roncaba al unísono. Este era un sonido tan fuerte y tan profundo que parecía penetras directamente en el cuerpo de Hiccup y hacía vibrar sus entrañas, batiendo el estómago y los intestinos, y obligando a su corazón a latir al mismo pulso lento del dragón.

Si uno, solo _uno _de estas innumerables criaturas fuera a despertar, daría la alarma a los demás y los chicos encontrarían una muerte horrible. Hiccup una vez vio a un ciervo que había vagado demasiado cerca del Acantilado del Dragón Salvaje, quedó hecho pedazos en cuestión de minutos.

Hiccup cerró los ojos "**NO **voy a pensar en ello," se dijo para sus adentros. "NO LO HARÉ."

Ninguno de los otros chicos estaba pensando en ello.

La ignorancia es muy útil en tales circunstancias.

Sus ojos estaban desorbitados por la excitación mientras caminaba a través de la cuerva, las manos sobre la nariz para que no entrara el repugnante olor, buscando al dragón más grande que pudiera encontrar y que entrara en sus cestas.

Dejaron las antorchas en una pila en la entrada. La caverna estaba ya bien iluminada por los Glowwoems animales enormes, lentos, salpicado aquí y allá que brillaban con una fluorescencia constante pero tenue, como una bombilla de bajo voltaje. Y los Flamehuffers emitían pequeños estallidos adicionales de luz que parpadeaban mientras ellos respiraban.

Como era de esperar, la mayoría de los chicos se dirigieron hacia los bicharros feos del mundo dragón.

Snotlout hizo un gran alboroto vicioso sobre el acaparamiento de un Monstruos Nightmare, sonriendo maliciosamente a Hiccup mientras lo hacía. Snotlout era hijo de Baggy-bum el Vientre de Cervez, el hermano menor de Stoick el Vasto.

Él tenía la intención de deshacerse de Hiccup en algún momento en el futuro para que él, Snotlout, se volviera el jefe de la Tribu de los Hairy Hooligan.

Y un jefe horrible y aterrador, como Snotlout estaba destinado a ser, necesitaría a un dragón adecuadamente impresionante.

Dogsbreath y Wartlog se enzarzaron en una pelea a grito en voz baja cerca de un Gronckle, un bruto fuertemente blindado con colmillos como cuchillos de cocina que salían en tal número que no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Dogsbreath ganó, luego logró dejarlo como estaba tratando de meterlo en su cesta.

El armamento de la bestia hizo un sonido terriblemente ruidos, ya que aterrizó en el suelo de la caverna.

El Gronckle abrió sus malvados ojos de cocodrilo.

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración.

El Gronckle miró al frente. Era difícil saber a partir de su expresión vacía si estaba despierto o dormido. Hiccup se dio cuenta, en agonía de suspenso, que el tercer párpado delgado como una gasa seguía abajo.

Y allí se quedó por momentos de infarto, hasta que…

Poco a poco cerró sus párpados superiores de nuevo.

Sorprendentemente, ninguno de los otros dragones despertó. Algunos se quejaron atontados antes de acomodarse nuevamente.

Pero la mayoría se encontraba en un estado de estupor tal que apenas y se movieron.

Hiccup soltó el aire. Tal vez estos estaban tan muertos para el mundo que _**nada **_podría despertarlos

. El Gronckle es el bicharraco más feo del mundo dragón. Pero lo que le falta en apariencia, lo compensa en el campo de batalla. Pueden ser lentos y, me atrevería a decir, estúpidos ~ y a veces se vuelven tan gordos que no son capaces de volar. También son propensos al acné de dragón.

ESTADÍSTICAS

COLORES: verdes moco, beige espectro, marrones cacoso.

ARMADO CON: Todo lo mejor en armamento dragón. Colmillos como da-gas, picos extra en el cuello, picos al final de la cola 8

DEFENSAS: Súper-grueso, piel incombustible y resistente a los arañazos 9

RADAR: Ninguno 0

VENENO: Ninguno 0

CAPACIDAD DE CAZA: Los Gronckles son lentos para maniobrar en el aire 0

VELOCIDAD: Ver arriba 5

MIEDO Y FACTOR DE LUCHA: Terrorífico en acción

Tragó saliva, murmuró una oración a Loki, el santo patrón de las hazañas furtivas y se adelantó con cautela para agarrar al dragón de aspecto más inconsciente, por lo que podría salir de esa pesadilla lo más pronto posible.

Es un hecho poco conocido que los dragones se ponen más frío cuanto más profundo duermen.

Incluso es posible que los dragones entre en un Coma del Sueño en el que están helados, sin pulso aparente, o aliento, o latidos cardíacos. Pueden permanecer en ese estado durante siglos, y solo un experto altamente calificado puede decir con solo mirarlo si están vivos o muertos.

Pero un dragón que está despierto o en un sueño ligero está muy caliente, como el pan que acaba de salir del horno.

Hiccup encontró uno que era del tamaño adecuado y bastante frío al tacto y lo metió en su cesta de la forma más rápida y cuidadosa que pudo. Fue un Marrón Básico, muy básico, pero en ese momento a Hiccup no podía importarle menos.

A pesar de que estaba en la mitad de su crecimiento, fue sorprendentemente pesado. "¡LO HICE, LO HICE, LO HICE!", cantaba alegremente a sí mismos.

Por lo menos él no iba a ser el único chico de la clase que no tuviera un dragón.

Todos parecían haber conseguido uno por ahora y todos fueron hacia la salida en silencio. Todo el mundo a excepción de…

Fishlegs, que ya estaba cubierto de rojo, salpullido, y que en ese mismo momento se acercaba de unas ruidosas puntillas a un montón de Nadders enredados.

Fishlegs era aún peor en el robo que Dogsbreath.

Hiccup se detuvo en seco.

—¡No lo hagas, Fishlegs! ¡POR FAVOR no lo hagas! —Susurró.

Pero Fishlegs estaba harto de las burlas de Snotlout y de ser burlado y mofado.

Iba a conseguirse un dragón genial que todos los demás chicos respetarían.

Entrecerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que apenas podría ver el montón de dragones, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y rascarse violentamente. Fishlegs alcanzó lentamente al dragón al ras del suelo, tomó una pierna en su mano y suavemente… tiró.

Toda la pila se vino abajo en una furiosa maraña de extremidades y alas y orejas.

Cada niño en la caverna dio un jadeo horrorizado.

La mayoría de los Nadder chocaron violentamente uno con otro antes de volver a dormir.

Una bestia más grande que los demás abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces.

Hiccup observó, con gran alivio, que el tercer párpado estaba todavía abajo.

Los chicos esperaron a que los ojos se cerraran.

Y luego Fishlegs estornudó.

Cuatro GIGANTES estornudos iban haciendo eco y rebotando en las paredes de la caverna.

El gran Nadder miró sin ver hacia adelante, congelado como una estatua de dragón.

Pero muy débilmente, de su garganta un siniestro ronroneo comenzó.

Y muy lentamente…

…el tercer párpado se deslizó hacia arriba.

—Oh, oh —susurró Hiccup.

La cabeza del Nadder giró de repente para enfrentarse a Fishlegs, los ojos amarillos de gatos fijos en el niño. Desplegó sus alas a su máxima extensión y sigilosa-mente avanzó, como una pantera a punto de saltar. Abrió la boca lo suficientemente amplia como para mostrar su lengua bífida de dragón y…

—¡C-C-O-O-R-R-R-R-E-E! —Gritó Hiccup, agarrando del brazo a Fishlegs y lo arrastró.

Los chicos corrieron hacia la salida del túnel.

Fishlegs y Hiccup fueron los últimos en llegar.

No había tiempo para recoger las antorchas, por lo que estaban corriendo en total oscuridad.

La cesta con el dragón Marrón Básico en ella chocaba con la espalda de Hiccup.

Tenían dos minutos de ventaja sobre los dragones porque tomó un tiempo que el primer dragón despertara a todos los demás. Pero Hiccup oyó furioso rugido y aleteos cuando los dragones comenzaron a perseguir a los chicos por el túnel.

Corrió un poco más rápido.

Los dragones podían moverse más rápido que los niños ya que ellos podían ver mejor en la oscuridad, pero se atascaron cuando el túnel se hizo más pequeño, y tuvieron que doblar sus alas para poder pasar.

—Yo… no he… conseguido… un… dragón —jadeó Fishlegs, un par de pasos detrás de Hiccup.

—Ese —dijo Hiccup, mientras se abría paso frenéticamente sobre los codos por la parte más angosta— es el MENOR… ow… de nuestros problemas. ¡Nos están ganando!

—Ningún… dragón —repitió Fishlegs tercamente.

—Oh, por el amor de THOR —explotó Hiccup.

Él puso su cesta en los brazos de Fishlegs y agarró la vacía que estaba en la es-palda de éste.

—Toma el mío, entonces. Espera aquí.

Y Hiccup dio la vuelta y regresó por el estrecho paso, aunque el estruendo fue cada vez más fuerte y más cerca por cada segundo.

—¿QUÉ… ESTÁS… HACIENDO? —Gritó Fishlegs, bailando frenéticamente de arriba abajo en el acto.

Hiccup regresó a través del agujero preciosos momentos más tarde. Fishlegs lo agarró de un brazo para ayudarlo a pasar.

Podían oír un horrible resoplido que sonaba como si la nariz de un dragón hubiera entrado por el otro extremo del agujero. Hiccup tapó el agujero con una roca y chilló indignado.

Doblaron una esquina y de repente vieron la luz del exterior al final del túnel.

Fishlegs iba primero, pero, al igual que Hiccup estaba arrodillado para seguir, un dragón se abalanzó sobre él con un aletazo y un grito. Hiccup lo golpeó y cayó hacia atrás lo suficientemente para que se arrastrara hacia la luz. Otro dragón -o tal vez el mismo- hundió sus colmillos en la pantorrilla de Hiccup.

Estaba tan desesperado por salir que arrastró al animal con él.

Tan pronto como la cabeza y los hombros de Hiccup pasaron hacia la luz, vio a Gobber allí. Agarró a Hiccup por debajo de las axilas y lo arrastró hacia afuera, los dragones detrás de él.

—¡SALTA! —Gritó Gobber, al tiempo que aturdía a un dragón con un golpe de su poderoso puño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con SALTA? —Hiccup vaciló mientras miraba hacia abajo en la caída vertiginosa al mar.

—No hay tiempo para bajar —jadeó Gobber, golpeando un par de cabezas de dragón juntas, y rebotando tres más con su gigantesca barriga—. ¡SALTA!

Hiccup cerró los ojos y saltó por el acantilado.

Como se lanzó al aire, el dragón que estaba aferrado a su pierna aflojó sus mandíbulas con un chillido de alarma y salió volando.

Hiccup se desplazaba a tal velocidad que en el momento de caer al agua que no se sentía como agua en absoluto, más bien como algo duro y doloroso, y tan frío que casi se desmayó.

Chapoteó a la superficie, sorprendido al descubrir que no parecía estar muerto, e inmediatamente quedó empapado por la gigantesca salpicadura de Gobber el

Rudo por su aterrizaje a un par de metros de él.

Gritando con furia. Los dragones pululaban salir de la caverna y bombardear a los Vikingos flotantes.

Hiccup tiró su casco tan abajo como pudo. Era horrible el sonido que producían las garras de los dragones rastrillando el metal. Otro aterrizó silbando, en el agua justo enfrente de la cara de Hiccup. Despegó con un chillido cuando sintió lo frío que estaba el mar. A los dragones no les gustaba volar a través de la nieve y, con alivio, Hiccup observó mientras volaban de regreso a gritar terribles insultos dragones en dragonés desde la calidez de la entrada de la cueva.

Gobber empezó a tirar de los chicos fuera del mar hacia unas rocas. Los muchachos vikingos son tan fuertes nadadores, pero es difícil mantenerse a flote cuando se tiene una cesta llena de dragones aterrorizados en su espalda.

Hiccup fue el último en ser salvado -justo a tiempo, ya que el frío comenzaba a adormecerlo.

_**Bueno, al menos no era la MUERTE**_, PENSÓ Hiccup cuando Gobber lo agarró por el cuello para rescatarlo, casi ahogándolo de nuevo en el proceso -_**pero ciertamente no era GLORIA, tampoco**__._


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Héroes o Exiliados. **

Los chicos se apresuraron a través de los guijarros fangosos en el borde de la playa y treparon por la Madman's Gully, el desfiladero por el que habían subido un par de horas antes. Esta era una grieta estrecha en los acantilados llena de grandes rocas. Ellos trataron de avanzar lo más rápido que podían, pero esto era difícil cuando se resbala sobre las enormes piedras cubiertas de hielo, y ellos avanzaban penosamente lento.

Un dragón que no se había espantado por la nieve llegó gritando. Aterrizó en la espalda de Wartihog y comenzó a atacarlo, hundiendo sus colmillos en el hombro de Wartihog y provocando que líneas rojas aparecieran en sus brazos.

Gobber golpeó al dragón en la nariz con el mango de su hacha, y el dragón lo soltó y voló lejos.

Pero toda una ola de dragones lo reemplazó, desparramándose en el cañón con, gritos roncos, tirando un terrible fuego de sus fosas nasales y el derritiendo la nieve delante de ellos, las garras se extendiéndose maliciosamente mientras se abalanzaron hacia abajo.

Gobber se puso de pie, las piernas separadas, y giró su enorme hacha de doble filo. Echó hacia atrás su gran cabeza peluda y gritó, un terrible grito primitivo que resonó por los lados de la garganta e hizo que los pelos de la nuca de Hiccup se pusieran hacia arriba como las espinas de un erizo de mar.

Individualmente, los dragones tienden a tener un sano sentido de la auto preservación, pero son valientes cuando cazan en manadas.

Sabían que ahora tenían la ventaja de un número masivo, por lo que no detuvieron su vuelo ni por un instante. Ellos seguían llegando.

Gobber soltó el hacha.

Giró de extremo a extremo, el hacha se desplomó a través de la nieve que caía suavemente.

Golpeó al dragón más grande del lote, matándolo al instante, y luego se mantuvo en curso, aterrizando en un montón de nieve a cientos de metros de distancia y desapareciendo.

Esto hizo que el resto de los dragones pensaran un poco. Algunos de ellos se pelearon unos sobre otros en su prisa por irse volando, aullando como perros.

Los otros se detuvieron, se cernieron en la incertidumbre, gritando desafío pero manteniendo su distancia

—Una pérdida de una buena hacha —gruñó Gobber—. ¡Sigan adelante, mucha-chos, podrían volver!

Hiccup no necesitaba ningún estímulo para seguir adelante.

Tan pronto como salió de la garganta y de la tierra pantanosa detrás de él, él echó a correr tropezando, cayendo de vez en cuando de bruces en la nieve.

Algún tiempo después, cuando Gobber consideró que estaban a una distancia segura del Acantilado del Dragón Salvaje, gritó a los muchachos para que se detuvieran.

Con mucho cuidado contó las cabezas de nuevo, para comprobar que no había perdido a nadie. Gobber había pasado un desagradables diez minutos de pie en la boca de la cueva de los dragones preguntándose por qué había un terrible alboroto y lo que iba a decirle a Stoick el Vasto si perdía su precioso hijo y heredero para siempre.

Algo sensible y discreto, suponía, pero el tacto y la sensibilidad no eran los puntos fuertes de Gobber, y tomando los primeros cinco minutos para llegar a un "Hiccup la cargó. LO SIENTO," y luego pasó los siguientes cinco minutos jalándose la barba.

En consecuencia, aunque en secreto poderosamente aliviado, no estaba de buen humor y, tan pronto como pudo recobrar el aliento, él explotó por todo el lugar, mientras los chicos estaban temblando violentamente, en una línea desaliñada.

—NUNCA... en CATORCE AÑOS... he venido con una carga de PERCEBES INÚTILES. ¿Quién de ustedes MOLUSCOS INÚTIL fue responsable de DESPERTA A LOS DRAGONES?

—Fui yo —dijo Hiccup. No era estrictamente cierto.

—Oh, eso es GENIAL —Gritó Gobber—, simplemente GENIAL. Nuestro futuro líder muestra sus magníficas habilidades de liderazgo. A la tierna edad de diez años y medio hace todo lo posible para aniquilarse a sí mismo y al resto de ustedes en un ¡SIMPLE EJERCICIO MILITAR! —Snotlout rio— ¿Has encontrado algo divertido acerca de esto, Snotlout? —Preguntó Gobber, con peligrosa suavidad— TODOS TENDRÁN RACIONES DE LAPAS PARA LAS PRÓXIMOS TRES SEMANAS.

Los chicos gimieron.

—Trabajo inteligente, Hiccup —se burló Snotlout—. No puedo esperar a verte en acción en el campo de batalla.

—¡SILENCIO! —Gritó Gobber—¡ESTA ES SU INICIACIÓN, NO UN DÍA DE PASEO POR EL PAÍS! ¡SILENCIO, O ALMORZARÁN GUSANOS MARINOS PARA EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS!

—Ahora —continuó Gobber, más calmado—. Aunque eso era un caos absoluto, no fue un desastre total. Supongo que todos tienen a un dragón después de ese fiasco. . .

—Sí —corearon los chicos.

Fishlegs echó una mirada de reojo a Hiccup, quien estaba mirando al frente.

—Por suerte para ustedes —dijo Gobber, ominosamente—. Así que todos ustedes han pasado la primera parte de la Prueba del Dragón. Sin embargo, todavía hay dos partes que hay que completar antes de poder convertirse en miembros plenos de la Tribu.

Su próxima tarea será la de entrenar a este dragón a ustedes mismos. Esta será una prueba de la fuerza de su personalidad. Van a hacer valer su voluntad sobre esta criatura salvaje y mostrarle quien es el Maestro. Se espera que su dragón aprenda a obedecer órdenes sencillas como "ir" y "quedarse", y cazar peces para usted de la manera en que los dragones han cazado por los Hijos de Thor desde que cualquiera puede recordar. Si ustedes están preocupados por el proceso de entrenamiento, deberán estudiar un libro llamado _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón _por el profesor Yobbish, que se encuentra en la chimenea del Gran Salón.

De repente Gobber parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Robé ese libro de la Biblioteca Pública de los Meathead —dijo con modestia, mirándose las uñas muy negras—. Delante de las narices del Bibliotecario Hairy Scary… Nunca se dio cuenta de una cosa… Eso SÍ que es robo para ustedes…

Wartihog levantó la mano.

—¿Qué pasa si no podemos leer, señor?

—¡No alardees, Wartihog! —Gruñó Gobber —. Encuentra a un idiota que lo lea para ti. Sus dragones se empezarán a dormir nuevamente, porque esto aún sigue siendo su tiempo de hibernación —algunos de los dragones estaban, de hecho, muy muy tranquilos dentro de las cestas—. Llévenlo a su casa y pónganlo en un lugar cálido. Deben despertar en las próximas dos semanas. Tendrán sólo CUATRO ME-SES para prepararse para el Día de la Iniciación en las Celebraciones día Jueves de Thor, y la parte final de su prueba. Si, en ese día, ustedes pueden probar que han entrenado a su dragón a satisfacción mía y de otros ancianos de la Tribu, finalmente pueden decir que son un Hooligan de Berk.

Los chicos estaban estirándose muy alto y trataban de parecerse adecuadamente a los Hooligans.

—¡HÉROES O EXILADOS! —Gritó Gobber.

—¡HÉROES O EXILADOS! —Gritaron ocho fanáticos detrás de él.

_**Exilio**_, pensaron Hiccup y Fishlegs, tristemente.

—Yo... odio… ser… un… Vikingo —jadeó Fishlegs a Hiccup, ya que se tambaleó hacia atrás a través de los helechos de la aldea Hooligan.

Realmente no caminas en la isla de Berk, la vadeas - a través de brezos o helechos o barro o nieve, que se aferra a tus piernas y hace difícil de levantarlas Era el tipo de país en el que el mar y la tierra siempre caían uno sobre otro y se mezclan.

La isla era atravesada por agujeros cavados por el agua, un laberinto entrecruzado de corrientes subterráneas. Se puede poner el pie en una pieza de hierba de aspecto sólido y encontrarse desapareciendo hasta el muslo en barro, negro y pegajoso.

Podrías estar haciendo un camino a través de los helechos y de repente encontrarte vadeando un río, a la altura de la cintura y helada.

Los chicos ya estaban calados hasta los huesos con el agua de mar, y ahora la nieve se había convertido en lluvia de conducción horizontal, que soplaba en la cara con la fuerza de uno de los vientos huracanados que siempre estaban chillando a través de los páramos salados de Berk.

—Un estrecho escape de una horrible muerte a primera hora el jueves por la mañana —se quejó Fishlegs—. Seguido de rechazo total por la mitad joven de la Tribu... Nadie va a hablar conmigo durante años después de esto a excepción de ti, por supuesto, Hiccup, pero entonces sólo serás un bicho raro como yo.

—Gracias —dijo Hiccup.

—Y encima de todo —Fishlegs continuó amargamente—, una carrera de tres kilómetro llevando un dragón loco en mi espalda —la canasta en la espalda Fishlegs se fue moviendo violentamente de un lado a otro mientras el dragón en el interior intentó maniáticamente salir— y sólo una cena de horribles lapas nos espera para al final del día.

Hiccup acordó que no era una deliciosa perspectiva.

—Puedes tener a este dragón de vuelta si lo quieres, Hiccup. Te lo advierto, son asquerosamente pesados cuando están húmedos y enojados —dijo Fishlegs, miserablemente—. Gobber va a ponerse como un tifón cuando se entere de que no tienes un dragón.

—Pero yo TENGO uno —dijo Hiccup.

Fishlegs se detuvo y comenzó a tomar la canasta de su espalda.

—SÉ que es tuyo REALMENTE —suspiró con cansancio—. Creo que voy a ir directamente pasando el pueblo y seguir corriendo hasta que llegue a algún lugar civilizado. Roma quizás. Yo siempre he querido ir a Roma. Y yo no tengo esperanza en el Valhala de pasar la Iniciación de todos modos, por lo que…

—No, yo tengo _**otro**_, en mi cesta —insistió Hiccup.

La mandíbula de Fishlegs se abrió con incredulidad.

—Lo conseguí cuando me fui de nuevo en el túnel —explicó Hiccup.

— Bueno, mis ampolladas lapas —dijo Fishlegs—. ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Thor sabías que estaba allí? Estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver los cuernos delante de ti.

—Fue extraño —dijo Hiccup—. En cierto modo lo sentí cuando estábamos corriendo por el túnel. No podía ver nada, pero ya que estábamos pasando, yo sólo _**sabía**_que había un dragón allí, y que estaba destinado a ser MI dragón.

Yo iba a ignorarlo, en realidad, porque teníamos un poco de prisa, pero luego me dijiste acerca de no tener un dragón y volví, y... allí estaba, tendido en esta plataforma en el túnel, justo como me había imaginado que sería.

Bueno, me llueven medusas… —dijo Fishlegs, y los chicos comenzaron a correr de nuevo.

Hiccup estaba magullado por todas partes, temblando por el shock, y tenía una herida de dragón desagradable en la pantorrilla, que picaba como loco por el agua salada. Estaba muy frío y había un irritante trozo de algas en una de sus sandalias.

Él estaba también un poco preocupado porque sabía que no debería haber arriesgado su vida tratando de conseguir un dragón para Fishlegs. Eso no fue un acto de un Héroe Vikingo. Un Héroe Vikingo no habría intervenido entre Fishlegs y su Des-tino.

Por otro lado, Hiccup había estado preocupando sobre el día de la caza-Dragón durante más tiempo del que podía recordar. Él estaba seguro de que él sería el único que volvería sin un dragón, y la vergüenza, el bochorno y el terrible exilio seguirían.

Y ahora, aquí estaba: un guerrero vikingo **CON** un dragón.

Así que, en general, se sentía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

Las cosas estaban mejorando.

—Sabes, Hiccup —dijo Fishlegs un poco más tarde, cuando las fortificaciones de madera de la aldea aparecieron en el horizonte—, eso sonó como el Destino, que sintieras que el dragón estaba allí así. Esto podría significar algo. Podrías tener algún tipo de maravilla-dragón allí. ¡Algo que hará a un Monstruos Nightmare ver como una rana voladora! Eres el hijo y heredero del jefe Stoick, después de todo, y es momento de que el Destino entre con un letrero sobre tu destino —los muchachos se detuvieron, jadeando de cansancio.

— Oh, estoy seguro de que es sólo un Común o de Jardín que vagó lejos del resto —dijo Hiccup, tratando de parecer descuidado, pero incapaz de mantener la emoción en su voz. _**¡Podría tener algo maravilloso allí! **_

Tal vez Old Wrinkly tenía razón. Old Wrinkly era el abuelo de Hiccup por parte de su madre. Había tomado la adivinación en su vejez y siguió diciendo a Hiccup cómo había mirado hacia el futuro y que Hiccup estaba destinado para grandes cosas.

_**¡Este asombroso dragón podría ser el comienzo de su transformación del ordinario y viejo Hiccup, que no era particularmente bueno en nada, en un Héroe del Futuro! **_

Hiccup tomó la canasta de su espalda e hizo una pausa antes de abrirla.

—Está muy quieto, ¿no? —Dijo Fishlegs, de repente menos seguro de la teoría del Destino—. Quiero decir, que no se mueve en absoluto allí. ¿Estás seguro de que está vivo?

—Simplemente está profundamente dormido —dijo Hiccup—. Estaba en una fría piedra cuando lo recogí.

De repente tuvo una fuerte sensación de que los dioses estaban de su parte. **SABÍA** que este dragón estaba vivo.

Con dedos temblorosos, Hiccup deshizo el pestillo, quitó la tapa de la cesta, y se asomó. Fishlegs se unió a él.

Las cosas no estaban yendo tan bien ya.

Allí, acurrucado durmiendo en el fondo de la cesta en un enredado nudo de dragón, yacía quizás el Dragón más Común o de jardín que Hiccup había visto en su vida.

Absolutamente lo _**único **_extraordinario de este dragón era lo extraordinariamente **PEQUEÑO** que era. Esto era _**verdaderamente **_extraordinario.

La mayoría de los dragones que los Vikingos utilizaban para la caza eran del tamaño de un perro Labrador. Los dragones adolescentes que los chicos recogían no eran bastante grandes, pero _**estaban**_casi completamente desarrollados. Este dragón era más comparable a un West Highland Terrier.

Hiccup no podía pensar en cómo había pasado por alto esto cuando recogió el dragón en el túnel. Supuso que, desgraciadamente, era más bien un momento de presión, que tres mil dragones trataban de matarlo en el momento. Y los dragones en profundo Coma del Sueño tienden a pesar más que cuando están despiertos.

—Bueno —dijo Hiccup por fin—, eso es una señal, si lo deseas. Tratas de alcanzar a un Deadly Nadder y ¿qué obtienes? Un Marrón Básico. Agarro un dragón en la oscuridad y ¿lo que puedo obtener? Un común o de jardín. La cosa es que los dioses están diciéndonos que estamos entre gente común o de jardín, Fishlegs. Tú y yo, no estamos _**destinados**_a estar entre Héroes.

— No importa en cuanto a MÍ… —dijo Fishlegs— pero estás destinado a ser un héroe. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Hijo del jefe y todo eso? Y serás uno, sé que lo serás…

Fishlegs puso el cesto de vuelta sobre la espalda de Hiccup y caminaron hacia las puertas de la aldea juntos.

—…Por lo menos, **ESPERO** sinceramente que lo serás. No quiero estar siguiendo Snotlout en batalla. Tienes más ideas acerca de las tácticas militares en tu dedo meñique que Snotlout en toda su cabezota…

Mientras que pudo haber sido cierto, no sólo era Hiccup quien no iba a ser la futura estrella de la Formación del Dragón - pero con este dragón en particular, incluso se le iba a ser difícil para él tomar su lugar familiar desvaneciendo en el fondo.

Era tan pequeño que iba a hacer que se viera ridículo.

Era tan pequeño que Snotlout iba a tener algunas cosas muy desagradables que decir al respecto.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón. **

—**¡JA JA JA JA! **

Snotlout se reía tan fuerte que no había logrado decir nada en absoluto.

Los chicos estaban colgados sobre las puertas de la aldea, teniendo la oportunidad de mostrar a los dragones que habían atrapado. Hiccup había tratado de caminar a través sin que nadie lo notara, pero Snotlout lo había detenido.

—Vamos a ver qué patética criatura tiene Hiccup —dijo Snotlout, y quitó la tapa—. Oh, esto es GENIAL -¡Mírenlo! —Dijo Snotlout, cuando por fin recuperó el aliento de reírse—. ¿Qué ES, Hiccup? ¿Un conejito marrón con alas? ¿Un hada de las flores? ¿Una esponjosa rana voladora? ¡Acérquense todo el mundo y ver al magnífico animal que Nuestro Futuro Líder ha atrapado por sí mismo!

—Oh, Hiccup, eres _**inútil**_—cantó Speedifist—. Eres el hijo de un **JEFE**, por el amor de Thor —cantó Speedifist—. ¿Por qué no has tomado a uno de esos Monstruos Nightmare con la envergadura de dos metros y las garras retractiles adicionales?

—Tengo uno —sonrió Snotlout, haciendo un gesto de señal hacia el terrorífico animal rojo flameante profundamente dormido en su cesta—. Creo que se llamará FIREOWRM. ¿Cómo vas a llamar al tuyo, Hiccup? ¿Sweetums? ¿Sugarlips? ¿Babyface? —El dragón de Hiccup tomó ese preciso instante para dar un enorme bostezo, abriendo su pequeña boca para revelar su lengua bífida y sus muy rosadas encías, y ABSOLUTAMENTE NINGÚN DIENTE.

Snotlout se rio tan fuerte que Speedyfist tuvo que sujetarlo para mantenerlo de pie.

—¡TOOTHLESS! —Gritó Snotlout—. Hiccup ha encontrado por sí mismo al único dragón TOOTHLESS en todo el mundo incivilizado. Esto es bueno. ¡Hiccup el INÚTIL y su dragón, TOOTHLESS! —Fishlegs saltó en defensa de Hiccup.

—Bueno, _**tú**_no tienes permitido a ese Monstruos Nightmare que tienes allí, Snotlout Snotface. Solo el hijo del Jefe tiene permitido un Monstruos Nightmare. Ese Fireworm es de Hiccup por derecho —los ojos de Snotlout se entrecerraron. Tomó el brazo de Fishlegs y lo retorció hacia su espalda.

—Nadie te está escuchando, corazón de plancton, patas de pescado, zona de desastre —se burló Snotlout—. Gracia a ti y a tu discapacidad para lloriquear y estornudar, que toda la operación militar fue un desastre. Cuando sea Jefe de esta Tribu lo primero que voy a hacer será mandar a cualquiera con una alergia tan pa-tética como la tuya directo al exilio. ¡No estás en condición para ser un Hooligan!

Fishlegs se puso muy blanco de la cara, pero todavía se las arregló para decir con voz entrecortada:

—Pero tú **NO** serás el Jefe de esta Tribu. **HICCUP** va a ser el Jefe de esta Tribu-

Snotlout soltó el brazo de Fishlegs y avanzó de manera amenazadora hacia Hiccup.

—Oh, es él, ¿él es? —Se burló Snotlout—. Así que, a mí no se me permite tener a un Monstruos Nightmare ¿verdad? Nuestro Futuro Líder se mantiene muy quieto sobre esto, ¿no es verdad? Vamos, Hiccup, te estoy robando tu herencia. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto sobre esto, entonces, eh?

Los chicos miraban solemnemente. Snotlout realmente había roto una antigua regla Vikinga.

—Hiccup debería retarte por el dragón —dijo Fishlegs despacio, y todo mundo giró alrededor para mirar expectantes a Hiccup.

—Oh, genial —murmuró Hiccup bajo su respiración—. Gracias, Fishlegs. Mi día solo mejora y mejora —Snotlout era un gran bruto que no necesitaba la ayuda de Dogsbreath cuando se trataba de golpear a la gente. Llevaba construidas especial-mente, sandalias con punta de bronce con el fin de causar el máximo daño posible cuando pateaba a las personas. Hiccup trataba de quedarse fuera de su camino lo más posible que podía.

Pero él no podía ignorar los insultos por su estatus, ahora Fishlegs había apuntado amablemente eso, sin mirarse como un cobarde frente a los demás chicos. Y si te vuelves conocido por ser un cobarde en la Tribu de los Hairy Hooligan, podrías ir hasta el final y vestir un jerking de un rosa pálido, tocar el arpa, y cambiar tu nombre por Ermintrude.

—Te reto, Snotlout Snotface, por el dragón, Fireworm, que es mío por derecho

—dijo Hiccup, tratando de ocultar su renuencia por hablar haciéndolo lo más alto y formalmente que pudo.

—Acepto tu desafío —dijo Snotlout súper rápido, sonriendo con toda su horrible y con aire satisfecho, de su cara—. ¿Hachas o puños?

—Puños —dijo Hiccup. Porque las hachas eran REALMENTE una mala idea.

—Voy a esperarme para mostrarte cómo un futuro Héroe Real lucha —dijo Snotlout, y después recordó algo—. DESPUÉS de la Iniciación en el día Jueves de Thor, aunque yo no quiero romperme mi dedo del pie o cualquier cosa mientras te estoy pateando frente a todos por todo el pueblo.

—Hiccup puede ganar —Fishleg señaló.

—POR SUPUESTO que él no ganará —jactó Snotlout—. Miren mi habilidad de-portiva, mi coraje Vikingo, mi capacidad para la violencia sin sentido. Ganaré que sin duda seré el Jefe de esta Tribu algún día. Digo, mira mi dragón y **MIRA SU** dragón —señaló burlonamente a Toothless—. Los dioses han hablado. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

—Mientras tanto —Snotlout continuó—, voy a vivir con el miedo de ser engomado a muerte por la terrorífica tortuga acuática Toothless de Hiccup.

Y Snotlout se paseó fuera de forma señorial, regalando a Hiccup un desagradable golpe en las espinillas como lo hizo.

—Lo siento por el desafío —Fishlegs se disculpó, después de que habían dejado las cestas con los dragones dentro debajo de las camas de sus casa.

—Oh, no te disculpes por eso —dijo Hiccup—. Alguien hubiera llegado a hacerlo. Ya sabes cómo todos aman una pelea.

Fishlegs y Hiccup iban a la Gran Sala a buscar el libro que Gobber había recomendado: Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón, por el Profesor Yobbish.

—Da la casualidad — confió Hiccup—. Yo sé un poco acerca de los dragones ya, pero no tengo la más remota idea de cómo iniciar la formación de uno. Yo habría dicho que eran prácticamente in-entrenables. Tengo muchas ganas de conseguir algunos consejos.

El Gran Salón fue un alboroto de jóvenes bárbaros luchando, gritando y jugando el juego popular vikingo de Bashyball, que era un deporte de contacto muy violento con mucho contacto y muy pocas reglas.

Hiccup y Fishlegs encontraron el libro escondido en la chimenea, prácticamente en el fuego.

Hiccup nunca lo había notado antes.

lo tomaron y le abrieron.

_Este libro está dedicado a mamá, con amor de su más querido Yob. _

_Copyright © Profesor Yobbish, edad os-cura _

Los editores, Libros Gran Hacha Ltd, quisiera señalar que se abstengan de toda responsabilidad por cualquier lesión que pueda ocurrir como resultado de cualquier persona

BIBLIOTECA PÚBLICA MEATHEAD

Una nota de Hairy Scary.

Bibliotecario: Por favor devuelva este libro antes de la última fecha marcada o voy a estar MUY MOLESTO. Creo que sabe lo que quiero decir.

¡NO SE LLEVE ESTE LIBRO O LO VAMOS A GOLPEAR!

CAPÍTULO PRIMERO (Y ÚLTIMO)

La regla de oro del entrenamiento de dragón es...

¡GRITARLE!

(Mientras más alto sea, mejor)

FIN

Precio: 1 Pollo Pequeño y 20 Ostras.

"Yobbish es un genio" The Viking Times

"Nadie grita mejor que el profesor Yobbish. Este es un libro sensible y bien investigado que contiene toda la información que se necesita para convertir a su dragón en gatito" El observador Hooligan.

"Un libro brillante" The MeatheadMont-hly

"Este libro cambió mi vida" Squidface el Terrible

¿Cómo ENTRENARÍA a un dragón?

Mire en el interior todas las respuestas en el enormemente entretenido, e informativo libro del profesor Yobbish. Siga su simple consejo y pronto estará en el camino a convertirse en el héroe que siempre ha querido ser...

Elogios para Cómo entrenar a tu dragón.

—¡¿ESO ES TODO?! —Dicho Hiccup furiosamente, girando el libro al revés y lo sacudiéndolo, tratando de ver si había cualquier cosa aparte que la sola página de papel en su interior.

Hiccup dejó el libro. Su rostro era inusualmente sombrío.

—Está bien, Fishlegs —dijo— a menos que seas mejor gritando que yo, estamos por nuestra cuenta. Vamos a tener que trabajar en nuestro propio método de entrenamiento dragón.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Una charla con Old Wrinkly **

A la mañana siguiente, Hiccup comprobó al dragón debajo de su cama. Todavía estaba dormido.

Cuando su madre, Valhallamara, le preguntó en el desayuno

— "_**¿Cómo te fue Iniciación ayer, cariño?**_**"**

Hiccup dijo —**"**_**Oh, me fue bien. Atrapé a mi dragón**_**"**

—"_**Eso es bueno, cariño**_**"** Valhallamara respondió vagamente.

Stoick el Vasto miró brevemente su tazón y retumbó, "_**EXCELENTE, EXCELENTE**_**"** antes de volver a la importante tarea de palear la comida en la boca.

Después del desayuno, Hiccup fue a sentarse en el escalón de la entrada al lado de su abuelo, que estaba fumando una pipa. Era una hermosa mañana, fría y clara de invierno, sin un soplo de viento y el mar todo tan plano como el cristal.

Old Wrinkly exhaló anillos de humo contenido ociosamente mientras veía salir el sol. Hiccup se estremeció y tiró piedras a los helechos. Ninguno de los dos habló durante mucho tiempo.

Por fin Hiccup dijo.

—Tengo a ese dragón.

—Te dije que lo harías, ¿no? —Replicó Old Wrinkly muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

Old Wrinkly había tomado la adivinación en su vejez, en su mayoría sin éxito. Mirar hacia el futuro es un asunto complicado. Así que estaba especialmente satisfecho de que él había conseguido la razón esa vez.

—Algo extraordinario, dijiste —se quejó Hiccup—. Un dragón verdaderamente _**inusual**_**,** dijiste. Un animal que realmente haría que me destaque en la multitud.

—Absolutamente —acordó Old Wrinkly—. Las entrañas eran innegables.

—Lo_**único**_extraordinario de este dragón —continuó Hiccup—, es lo _**extraordinariamente **_**PEQUEÑO** que es. En que es súper-inusual. Estoy aún más cerca de un hazmerreír que nunca.

—Oh, querido —dijo Old Wrinkly, riéndose de manera sibilante sobre su pipa.

Hiccup lo miró con reproche. Old Wrinkly apresuradamente convirtió la risa en una tos.

—El tamaño es relativo, Hiccup —dijo Old Wrinkly—. **TODOS** estos dragones son súper-pequeños en comparación con un verdadero Sea Dragón. UN VERDADERO Sea Dragón es cincuenta _**veces **_más grande que estas pequeñas criaturas. Un verdadero Sea Dragón desde el fondo del océano puede tragar diez enormes barcos vikingos de un trago y ni siquiera tienes un aviso. Un verdadero Sea Dragón es cruel, misterio descuidado como el poderoso océano, un momento tranquilo como una vieira, al siguiente furioso como un pulpo.

—Bueno, aquí en Berk —dijo Hiccup—, donde no se han registrado los Sea Dragons para comparar con nada, mi dragón sólo es considerablemente más pequeño que todos los demás. Te estás saliendo del punto.

— ¿Soy yo? —Preguntó Old Wrinkly.

—El punto es, yo no veo cómo estoy cada vez más cerca para convertirme en un héroe —dijo Hiccup sombríamente—. Yo soy el niño menos heroico en toda la Tribu Hooligan.

—_**Oh, bah**_**,** esta ridícula Tribu —fumó Old Wrinkly—. Bueno, por lo que está no eres lo que se llama un héroe nato. No eres grande y fuerte y carismático como Snotlout. Pero sólo vas a tener que trabajar en ello. Vas a tener que aprender a ser un héroe por el camino difícil.

—De todos modos —dijo Old Wrinkly—, podría ser justo lo que necesita esta tribu, un cambio en el estilo de liderazgo. Porque la cosa es que los tiempos están cambiando. No podemos deshacernos de ser más grande y más violento que todos los demás tampoco. **IMAGINACIÓN**. Eso es lo que necesitan y lo que tienes. Un héroe del futuro va a tener que ser inteligente y astuto, no sólo un gran bulto con músculos súper-desarrollados. Él va a tener que dejar a todos peleando entre ellos y conseguir que se enfrenten a los enemigos juntos.

— ¿Cómo voy a convencer a nadie a hacer nada? —Preguntó Hiccup—. Han comenzado a llamarme **HICCUP EL INÚTIL**. Ese no es un gran apodo para un Líder Militar.

—Tienes que ver el panorama completo, Hiccup —continuó Old Wrinkly, ignorándolo—. Te llaman por unos cuantos nombres. No tienes talento natural en Bashyball. ¿A quién le importa? Estos son problemas muy pequeños en el gran esquema de las cosas.

—Es todo muy fácil para ti para que puedas decir que son pequeños problemas —dijo Hiccup enfadado—, pero tengo un MONTÓN de pequeños problemas. Tengo que entrenar a este súper pequeño dragón a tiempo para el Día Jueves de Thor o seré expulsado de la tribu Hairy Hooligan para siempre.

—Oh, sí —dijo Old Wrinkly, pensativo—. Hay un libro sobre este tema, ¿no está allí? Recuérdame, ¿cómo cree el gran profesor de la Universidad de Meathead que se debe entrenar a un dragón?

— Él piensa que debes gritarles —dijo Hiccup, arrojando piedras tristemente de nuevo—. Mostrar la bestia quien es el Maestro por la pura fuerza carismática de la personalidad ese tipo de cosas. Tengo casi tanto carisma como una medusa varada y gritando es otra de las cosas en las que soy inútil.

—Sí —dijo Old Wrinkly—, pero a lo mejor tendrás que entrenar a tu dragón por el Camino Difícil. Sabes muy mucho de dragones, ¿verdad, Hiccup? ¿Toda esa observación de dragón que has estado haciendo en los últimos años?

—Eso es un secreto —dijo Hiccup, incómodamente.

—Te he visto hablando con ellos —dijo Old Wrinkly.

—Eso NO es VERDAD —dijo Hiccup, pasando a un color rojo brillante en el rostro. se encontraba avergonzado, esa era otra de las cosas por las cuales sentirse raro entre los hooligans, nadie podía hablar con dragones, el lo hacia ciertamente, pero si lo veían posiblemente lo acusarían de demencia.

—De acuerdo, entonces —calmó Old Wrinkly, fumando tranquilamente su pipa— no es verdad.

Hubo silencio por un rato.

—_Es _cierto —admitió Hiccup— pero por el amor de Thor no se lo digas a nadie, no lo entenderían.

—Hablar con los dragones es una habilidad muy inusual —dijo Old Wrinkly—. Tal vez —dijo— se puede entrenar a un dragón mejor al hablar con él que por gritos.

—Eso es dulce —dijo Hiccup— y un pensamiento muy conmovedor. Sin embargo, un dragón no es una criatura esponjosa como un perro o un gato o un poni. Un dragón no va a hacer lo que dices sólo porque se lo pidas por favor de manera bonita. Por lo que sé acerca de los dragones —dijo Hiccup—, debo decir que gritar era un buen método.

—Pero tiene sus limitaciones, ¿no? —Old Wrinkly puntualizó—. Yo diría que gritar es muy eficaz en cualquier dragón más pequeño que un león marino. Y positivamente suicida si se intenta en cualquier cosa más grande. ¿Por qué no vienes con algunos planes de formación alternativos por ti mismo? Puedes ser capaz de añadir algo al libro del profesor Yobbish. A menudo he pensado que ese libro necesita un algo extra… No puedo poner mi dedo en la llaga…

—**PALABRAS **—dijo Hiccup—. Ese libro necesita muchas más palabras...

* * *

** PAUSA!... Si bueno llevo leyendo lo mismo de ambos libros que ustedes y bueno….. ¡¿òó como se atreven a llamarlos libros para niños?! ¡Por el amor a los dioses!**

**En fin el caso que muchas excepto algunas chicas del grupo de caldo de toothcup para el alma no saben es que este es un auto regalo de cumpleaños para mi ^w^, y bueno este libro tendrá varias sorpresitas que en lo personal me harán muy muy muy feliz jejejjeje….**

**En fin… se que para muchas es imposible conseguir los libros y ahora que conseguí los dos primeros espero que ahora puedan cumplir sus sueños de leerlos sin contratiempos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Mientras tanto, en lo profundo del océano…**

Mientras tanto, en lo profundo del océano, pero no muy lejos de la isla de Berk, un verdadero Sea Dragón como Old Wrinkly había estado describiendo estaba durmiendo en el fondo del mar. Era indescriptiblemente grande. Él había estado allí tanto tiempo que casi parecía formar parte del fondo del mar en sí, una gran montaña submarina, cubierto de conchas y percebes, algunos de sus miembros medio enterrados en la arena.

Generación tras generación de pequeños cangrejos ermitaños había nacido y había muerto en los oídos de este dragón. Cientos y cientos de años que habían dormido, porque él había tenido lugar una comida grande. Había tenido la suerte de tomar un campamento de Legión Romano en un acantilado -que estaban completamente aislados y él habían pasado una tarde agradable devorando a todos, desde el oficial al mando de más humilde privado. Caballos, carros, escudos y lanzas, todo el lote fue por devorado, garganta reptiliano. Y, mientras que las cosas tales como ruedas de carro de oro son una fuente adicional de fibra a la dieta de un dragón, se toman un tiempo para digerir.

El Dragón se había arrastrado a las profundidades del océano y había entrado en un Coma de Sueño. Los dragones pueden permanecer en este estado suspendido por toda la eternidad, medio muerto, medio vivo, enterrado bajo braza tras braza fría como el hielo de agua de mar. Ni un músculo de este dragón en particular se había movido durante seis o siete siglos.

Pero la semana anterior, una orca que había perseguido a algunas focas inesperadamente más profundo se sorprendió al observar un leve movimiento en el párpado superior del ojo derecho del dragón. Una memoria ancestral se agitó en el cerebro de la ballena y nadó lejos de allí tan rápido como sus aletas se lo permitían. Y, una semana más tarde, el mar alrededor de la Montaña del Dragón -que había sido previamente invadido de cangrejos y las langostas y los bajíos y bancos de peces fue un gran, desierto bajo el agua. Ni un molusco se agitaba, ni una vieira bailaba.

La única señal de vida en kilómetros y kilómetros fue la rápida sacudida de ambos párpados del dragón, revoloteando de arriba abajo como si el dragón se había ido de repente en un sueño más ligero y estaba soñando quién sabe qué sueños oscuros.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Toothless despierta **

Toothless despertó unas tres semanas más tarde. Fishlegs y Hiccup se encontraban en la casa de Hiccup. Todo el mundo estaba fuera, así que Hiccup decidió tomar la oportunidad para comprobar la cesta de Toothless. Lo sacó de debajo de la cama. Una delgada columna de humo gris azulado iba a la deriva por debajo de la tapa.

Fishlegs silbó.

—Está bien despierto —dijo Fishlegs—. Aquí vamos.

Hiccup abrió la cesta.

El humo se elevó hacia fuera e hizo que Hiccup y Fishlegs tosieran. Hiccup abanicó para alejarlo. Una vez que sus ojos habían dejado de lagrimear pudo distinguir a un pequeño, ordinario dragón mirándolo con ojos enormes, inocentes, de hierba verde.

—Hola, Toothless —dijo Hiccup, en lo que esperaba fuera un buen acento en dragonés.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Fishlegs curiosamente. El Dragonés está marcado por gritos estridentes y estallidos.

71 ruidos y sonidos más extraordinarios cuando es hablado por un ser humano.

—Sólo hablo con él —murmuró Hiccup, muy avergonzado.

—¿Sólo _hablo _con él? —Jadeó Fishlegs, con asombro—. ¿Qué _**quieres decir**_**,** que estás hablando con él? Si no puedes hablar con él, es un **ANIMAL, **¡por el amor de Thor!

—Oh, cállate, Fishlegs —dijo Hiccup, impaciente—. Eres aterrador.

Toothless sopló y resopló y dejó escapar algunos anillos de humo. Infló el cuello para parecer más grande, que es algo que los dragones hacen cuando están asustados o enojados.

Finalmente se levantó el coraje para desplegar sus alas y aletear hasta el brazo de Hiccup. Caminó su camino hacia el hombro de Hiccup y Hiccup volvió el rostro hacia él.

Toothless apoyó su frente en la frente de Hiccup y miró profundamente y solemnemente a los ojos de Hiccup. Se quedaron allí, el hocico contra la nariz, sin moverse, por alrededor de sesenta segundos. Hiccup tuvo que parpadear mucho porque la mirada del dragón era hipnótica y daba la inquietante sensación de que está chupando tu alma.

Hiccup estaba pensando **"**_**Wow, esto es increíble -¡Realmente estoy haciendo contacto aquí!**_**"** cuando Toothless se agachó y lo mordió en el brazo.

Hiccup dejó escapar un grito y tiró a Toothless.

—P-P-Pez —silbó Toothless, flotando en el aire delante de Hiccup—. Q-Q-Quiero peces AHORA.

—No tengo ningún pez —dijo Hiccup en Dragonés, frotándose el brazo.

Por suerte Toothless no tenía ningún diente, pero los dragones tienen poderosas mandíbulas por lo que todavía era doloroso. Toothless le mordió en el otro brazo.

—P-P-Pez.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Fishlegs—. No puedo creer que estoy preguntando esto, pero ¿que está diciendo?

— Él quiere comer — respondió Hiccup, frotando con gravedad los dos brazos. Intentó que su voz sonara firme pero agradable; dominar a la criatura por la pura de su personalidad, como Gobber había dicho—. Pero NO TENEMOS PESCADO.

—Está bien, entonces —dijo Toothless—. Como g-g-gato.

Él se abalanzó sobre Fiddlesticks, quien rayó hasta la pared más cercana con un aullido de terror.

Hiccup sólo consiguió agarrar a Toothless por la cola, mientras volaba en persecución. El dragón luchó salvajemente, gritando.

—¡QUIERO P-P-P-PECES AHORA! ¡QUIERO CO-MIDA AHORA! ¡LOS GATOS SON BUENOS, QUIERO COMIDA AHORA!

—NO TENEMOS ningún pez —repitió Hiccup, con los dientes apretados, sintiendo toda su calma abandonarle—, y no puedes comerte al gato me cae bien — Fiddlesticks maulló indignado de una viga en lo alto de la azotea.

Pusieron a Toothless en el dormitorio de Stoick, donde había problemas con ratones.

Durante un tiempo, él era feliz abalanzándose sobre ratones que chillaban desesperadamente, pero luego se aburrió y empezó a atacar el colchón.

—¡ALTO! —Gritó Hiccup cuando plumas volaron por todas partes.

Toothless respondió arrojando los restos de un ratón muerto justo en el medio de la almohada de Stoick.

—¡Aaaargh! —Dijo Hiccup.

—¡AAAAAAARGH! —Dijo Stoick el Vasto, quien entró en el cuarto en ese momento.

Toothless se lanzó hacia la barba de Stoick el Vasto, que lo confundió con un pollo

—¡Sácalo! —Dijo Stoick.

—Él no hace lo que yo digo —dijo Hiccup.

—Grítale MUY ALTO —Gritó Stoick, MUY ALTO.

Hiccup gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

—Por favor, ¿vas a dejar de comerte la barba de mi padre?

Como Hiccup había sospechado, Toothless tuvo absolutamente ninguna notificación.

SABÍA que iba a ser inútil gritar, pensó sombríamente Hiccup.

—ALSUELOHORRIBLEREPTILPEQUEÑO —gritó Stoick.

Toothless cayó al suelo.

—¿Lo ves? —Dijo Stoick—. _Así _es cómo se trata a los dragones.

Newtsbreath y Hookfang, los dragones de caza de Stoick, entraron en la habitación. Cada uno era aproximadamente del tamaño de un leopardo, y estaban tan encantados con su llegada como un par de gatos gigantes podría estarlo por un lindo gatito.

—Saludos, compañeros escupe fuego —silbó Newtsbreath mientras olfateaba al recién llegado que se retorcía.

— Hay que esperar —ronroneó Hookfang amenazadoramente—, hasta que este-mos solos y entonces podremos darle una apropiada bienvenida —dio un golpe vicioso en Toothless con una pata.

Una garra como un cuchillo de cocina sólo rosó a Toothless en el trasero y el pequeño dragón aulló y saltó a la túnica de Hiccup, hasta que sólo su cola se asomaba por cuello.

—¡HOOKFANG! —Gritó Stoick.

—Mi garra se deslizó —se quejó Hookfang.

—¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE ME HAGA BOLSOS CON USTEDES DOS! —Gritó Stoick y Newtsbreath y Hookfang se escabulleron, murmurando obscenas maldiciones dragón en sus respiraciones—. Como estaba diciendo —dijo Stoick el Vasto—. ASÍ es cómo se trata a los dragones.

Stoick estaba mirando a Toothless con inusual ansiedad.

—Hijo —dijo Stoick, con la esperanza de que fuera alguna clase de error—, ¿este es_**tu**_dragón?

—_**Sí**_**,** padre —Hiccup admitió.

—Es muy… bueno… es muy… PEQUEÑO, ¿no es así? —Dijo Stoick lentamente.

Stoick no era una persona observadora, pero incluso él no podía dejar de notar que ese dragón era realmente muy pequeño.

—… y no tiene ningún diente.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Fishlegs vino al rescate de Hiccup.

—Esto se debe a que es una raza poco común —dijo Fishlegs—. Una única y… er… violenta especie, llamados el Toothless Daydream, parientes lejanos del Monstruos Nightmare, pero mucho más despiadados y tan raros que están prácticamente extintos.

—¿De verdad? —Stoick inspeccionó al Toothless Daydream dudosamente—. Se ve como un Común o de Jardín para mí.

—Ahhh, pero con todo respeto Jefe —dijo Fishlegs—, ahí es donde se EQUIVOCA. Para un simple aficionado y, de hecho, para su presa, se ve _**exactamente**_como uno Común o de Jardín. Pero si se mira un poco más cerca se puede ver la marca característica del Daydream —Fishlegs señaló una verruga en la punta de la nariz de Toothless—, la marca lo saca de una especie más común.

—¡Por Thor, tienes razón! —Dijo Stoick.

—Y no sólo se trata de un Toothless Daydream cualquiera —Fishlegs se estaba dejando llevar ahora—. Este dragón en particular es de SANGRE

REAL.

—¡No! —Dijo Stoick muy impresionado. Stoick era un terrible snob.

—¡Si! —Dijo Fishlegs solemnemente—. Su hijo sólo ha ido y robado por sí mismo a la cría del rey Daggerfangs, el gobernante reptil del Acantilado del Dragón Salvaje. Los Daydreams Reales tienden a empezar como cosas pequeñas pero crecen en criaturas de IMPRESIONANTE -incluso GIGANTESCO- tamaño.

—Al igual que tú, eh, Hiccup —dijo Stoick, dando una gran carcajada y alborotando el pelo de su hijo.

La panza de Stoick dio un rugido quejumbroso como una explosión subterránea distante.

—Tiempo para una pequeña cena, creo. Limpiarán este lío, ¿verdad, muchachos?

Stoick se alejó, aliviado de haber restaurado su fe en su hijo.

—Gracias, Fishlegs —dijo Hiccup—. Estabas inspirado.

—De ninguna manera —dijo Fishlegs—. Te debía una tras prepararte para esa pelea con Snotlout.

—Aunque mi padre va a enterarse en algún momento de todos modos —dijo Hiccup sombríamente.

—No necesariamente —dijo Fishlegs—. Mira toda la charla que estaba haciendo con lo del Toothless Daydream aquí. Eso fue INCREÍBLE. INCREÍBLE. Nunca he visto nada igual. Lo entrenarás en poco tiempo.

—Yo estaba hablando con él, de acuerdo —dijo Hiccup—, pero él no escuchó ni una palabra de lo que dije.

Cuando iba a la cama esa noche, Hiccup no quería dejar a Toothless en frente del fuego con Newtsbreath y Hookfang.

—¿Puedo llevarlo a la cama conmigo? —Le preguntó a Stoick.

—Un dragón es un animal de trabajo —dijo Stoick el Vasto—. El exceso de abrazos y besos le hará perder su racha de vicioso.

—Pero Newtsbreath lo matará si lo dejo solo con ellos.

Newtsbreath dio un gruñido apreciativo.

—Sería un placer —dijo entre dientes.

—Tonterías —retumbó Stoick, sin darse cuenta de la última observación de Newtsbreath, como no hablaba dragonés. Él dio NewtsBreathe un puñetazo amigable alrededor de los cuernos—. Newtsbreath sólo quiere jugar. Ese tipo de trato áspero y agitado es bueno para un joven dragón. Hace que a aprenda a dar la cara por sí mismo.

Hookfang extendió sus garras como navajas y las tamborileó en la chimenea.

Hiccup simuló darle las buenas noches a Toothless por el fuego, pero él de contrabando lo llevó a su dormitorio debajo de la túnica.

—Debes estar absolutamente tranquilo —dijo a Toothless con severidad mientras subían a la cama, y el dragón asintió con entusiasmo.

De hecho, roncó en voz alta toda la noche, pero a Hiccup no le importaba.

Hiccup pasó todo el invierno de Berk en varios estados de "_**muy frío**_**",** que van desde "_**bastante frío**_**" a "**_**totalmente helado.**_**"** Por la noche, demasiadas capas se consideran afeminado, por lo general, Hiccup permaneció despierto durante un par de horas hasta que se hubiera estremecido a sí mismo en un sueño ligero.

Ahora, sin embargo, como Hiccup estiró sus pies contra la espalda del Toothless, sintió oleadas de calor que venían del pequeño dragón, arrastrándose poco a poco a las piernas y calentar su congelado estómago y el frío corazón, incluso viajó hasta la cabeza, que no había estado realmente cálida durante casi seis meses. Hasta sus oídos se quemaron con satisfacción. Habría tomado el ronquido de seis dragones fuertes para haber despertado Hiccup, tan profundamente dormido esa noche.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Entrenar a tu dragón por el camino difícil.

Hiccup estaba todavía bastante seguro, conociendo a los dragones como lo hacía, gritar era el método más fácil para entrenarlos. Así, durante el próximo par de semanas, intentó gritarle a Toothless para ver si podía hacer que funcionara.

Trató de gritar en voz alta, con firmeza, estrictamente. Daba la impresión de cruzar como podía. Pero Toothless no lo tomaba en serio.

Hiccup finalmente renunció a los gritos cuando Toothless robó un arenque ahumado de su plato una mañana en el desayuno.

Hiccup expulsó su grito más feroz y aterrador y Toothless sólo le dio una mirada malvada y golpeó todo lo demás en el suelo con un golpe de su cola.

Eso fue todo con los gritos, en lo que se refiere a Hiccup.

—De acuerdo, entonces —dijo Hiccup—. Voy a tratar de ir al otro extremo.

Así que él era tan agradable con Toothless lo mejor posible que pudo. Dio a Toothless el lado más cómodo de la cama y él quedó peligrosamente equilibrado al borde del mismo. Él le dio de comer tanto arenque ahumado y langosta como él quería. Sólo lo hizo una vez, sin embargo, como el pequeño dragón sólo fue comiendo hasta ponerse a sí mismo completamente enfermo.

Jugó partidos con él durante horas y horas. Le contó chistes, le trajo a comer ratones, rascó la parte que Toothless no podía alcanzar entre los radios en su espalda.

Él hizo que la vida de ese dragón tan cerca del Cielo Dragón como pudo.

A mediados de febrero, el invierno estaba llegando a su fin en Berk, y la temporada de nieve se había convertido en la temporada de lluvias. Era el tipo de clima donde la ropa nunca llegaba seca, sin importar qué. Hiccup colgaba la túnica empapada en una silla delante del fuego antes de irse a la cama por la noche, y por la mañana todavía estaba húmeda - cálida y húmeda en lugar de fría y húmeda, pero HÚMEDA no obstante.

El suelo en todo el pueblo se había convertido en barro hasta las rodillas.

—¿Qué, en el nombre de Woden, estás haciendo? —Preguntó Fishlegs cuando se encontró con Hiccup cavando un gran agujero a las afueras de su casa.

—Construyendo un revolcadero para Toothless —jadeó Hiccup.

— Echarás a perder a ese dragón, realmente —dijo Fishlegs, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Es psicología, mira —dijo Hiccup—. Es inteligente y es sutil, no como ese grito de hombre de las cavernas que estás haciendo con Horrorcow.

Fishlegs había nombrado a su dragón Horrorcow. Lo de "horror" era para hacer que la pobre criatura, al menos, sonara un poco temible. Lo de "cow" era porque para ser un dragón ella se parecía mucho a una vaca. Era grande y tranquila, criatura marrón, con una naturaleza tolerante. Fishlegs sospechaba que podría incluso ser vegetariana.

—Siempre la atrapo picando en la madera —se quejaba—. SANGRE, Horrorcow, SANGRE -¡eso es lo que deberías querer!

Sin embargo, tal vez Fishlegs _era _mejor gritando que Hiccup, o tal vez Horrorcow era perezosa y un personaje más complaciente que Toothless, pero Horrorcow era la prueba fácil de entrenamiento por el método de gritos.

—Muy bien, Toothless, está listo —dijo Hiccup—. Consíguete un buen revolcón.

Toothless se detuvo de tratar de capturar ratones de campo y saltó dentro del barro. Rodó una y otra vez en el limoso lodo, extendiendo sus alas y retorciéndose feliz.

—Estoy en unión con él —dijo Hiccup—, por lo que querrá hacer lo que digo.

—Hiccup —dijo Fishlegs, cuando Toothless absorbió un buen bocado de barro y lo escupió en la cara de Toothless— puede que no sepa mucho sobre dragones, pero _sí sé _que son las criaturas más egoístas sobre la Tierra. Ningún dragón nunca hará lo que deseas por gratitud. Los dragones no saben lo que es la gratitud. Renuncia. Esto NUNCA FUNCIONARÁ.

—Lo que pasa con nosotros los d-d-dragones —dijo Toothless, amablemente— es que somos s-s-s-sobrevivientes. No somos como c-c-cursis gatos o perros i-i-idiotas, que caen en a-a-amor con sus amos y todas esas cosas. La única razón por la que hacemos lo que los h-h-hombres quieren es porque son más g-g-grandes que nosotros y nos dan comida.

—¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó Fishlegs.

—Más o menos lo que dijiste —dijo Hiccup.

—N-N-Nunca confíes en un dragón —dijo Toothless, alegremente saltando del revolcadero y ayudándose a sí mismo con uno de los caracoles que Hiccup había encontrado para él (Toothless era particularmente aficionado con los caracoles "I-I-Igual que recoger la nariz" decía—. Es lo que mi m-m-madre me enseñó en el nido, y ella debía saberlo.

Hiccup suspiró. Era verdad. Toothless era lindo en mirar, y muy buena compañía -sí, un poco exigente. Sin embargo, solo faltaba mirar sus grandes, inocentes, y gran-des ojos con pestañas para darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente sin moral. Eran ojos antiguos, los ojos de un asesino. También podrías pedirle a un cocodrilo o a un tiburón ser tu amigo. Hiccup se quitó el barro de su cara.

—Pensaré en algunas cosas más —dijo Hiccup.

Febrero se convirtió en Marzo y Hiccup todavía estaba pensando. Unas pocas flores habían hecho el error de aparecer y fueron inmediatamente borradas de la existencia por un par de heladas que se habían atrasado a sí mismos para este propósito.

Fishlegs ahora podía hacer que Horrorcow obedeciera las órdenes de "ir" y "quédate." Hiccup todavía estaba luchando para enseñar a Toothless los conceptos básicos del baño.

—NO HACER POPO EN LA COCINA —dijo Hiccup por centésima vez, llevando a Toothless fuera después de otro accidente.

—Hay m-m-más calor en la cocina —se quejó Toothless.

—Pero el popo se hace afuera. Eso lo SABES —dijo Hiccup, con el fin de su paciencia.

Toothless sin demora hizo popo en las manos de Hiccup y la parte baja de su túnica.

—Es AFUERA, es AFUERA, es AFUERA —canturreaba Toothless.

En ese inoportuno momento, Snotlout y Dogsbreath pasaron por la casa de Stoick en su camino de regreso de la playa, sus dragones en sus hombros.

—Bien, bien, bien —se burló Snotlout—. Si es el INÚTIL, cubierto de caca de dragón. En realidad te conviene bastante bien.

—Hur, Hur, Hur —resopló Dogsbreath.

—Eso no es un dragón —se burló Seaslug, el dragón de Dogsbreath, quien era un gran y feo Gronckle con un barro amasado en la nariz y mal carácter—. Es un tritón con alas.

—Eso no es un dragón —se burló Fireworm, el dragón de Snotlout, quien era un gran matón como su maestro—, eso es un conejito recién nacido con un patético problema de diarrea —. Toothless dio un suspiro de furia.

Snotlout mostró a Hiccup el inmenso montón de peces que había envuelto en su capa.

—Mira lo que Fireworm y Seaslug han atrapado en la playa. Y solo tomó un par de horas…

Fireworm tosió, flexionó uno o dos brillantes músculos y miró sus garras con falsa modestia.

—Oh, por favor —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Yo ni siquiera estaba CONCENTRADO. Si yo lo INTENTARA, podría hacerlo en diez minutos, con un ala atada a mi espalda.

—Discúlpame si vomito —murmuró Toothless a Horrorcow, quien miraba a Fireworm con desaprobación en sus grandes ojos marrones.

—Nosotros contamos con que Fireworm podría llegar a ser un CAZADOR DE LEYENDA —sonrió Snotlout—. He oído que Horrorcow es parcial a las zanahorias… La Maravilla Desdentada, ¿me pregunto si tiene el incorporado el nervio para atacar a un vegetal? Las zanahorias son un poco crujientes pero tal vez podías manera un extraño pepino aplastado… Se lo podías dar a través de una pajilla…

—HUR, HUR, HUR —Dogsbreath se rio tan fuerte que se le salió el moco por la nariz.

—Cuidado, Dogsbreath —dijo Fishlegs cortésmente—. Tu cerebro se está saliendo

. Dogsbreath lo golpeó muy fuerte que ambos niños se tambalearon, Fireworm lanzó una estocada a Toothless que casi le saca un ojo cuando se fue.

Tan pronto como se alejaron como para escucharlos, Toothless saltó de los brazos de Hiccup y tosió llamas de manera amenazante.

—¡M-m-matones! ¡Vientreamarillo! ¡Acérquense y Toothless los freirá hasta volverlos un frazzle! ¡Toothless arrastrará hacia afuera sus entrañas y, tocará un arpa con ellas! ¡Toothless hará… Toothless hará… Toothless hará… bueno, s-s-será mejor que no se acerquen más, eso es t-t-todo…!

—¡Oh, muy valiente, Toothless! —dijo Hiccup sarcásticamente—. Si gritas más fuerte que incluso podrían escucharte.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Miedo, Vanidad, Venganza y Bromas Tontas.

Marzo se volvió Abril y Abril se volvió Mayo. Después de la observación de Fireworm sobre lo de ser un conejito patético, Toothless nunca hizo popo en la cocina de nuevo. Pero Hiccup no había hecho ningún progreso adicional en su entrenamiento.

Seguía lloviendo, pero era una lluvia cálida. El viento soplaba, pero era un viento menos furioso. Era casi posible permanecer de pie.

Los huevos de gaviotas fueron incubados en las rocas y los padres gaviotas bombardearon a Hiccup y a Fishlegs cuando llegaron a Long Beach para practicar.

—¡MATA, Horrorcow, MATA! —Dijo Fishlegs a Horrorcow, que estaba posado tranquilamente en su hombro—. Podrías tener a esa Gaviota de lomo negro para el desayuno, es apenas la mitad de su tamaño. Honestamente, Hiccup, me rindo, no sé cómo voy a pasar a la sección de caza de la prueba, Horrorcow simplemente no tiene el instinto asesino. Ella nunca va a sobrevivir en la naturaleza.

Hiccup rio huecamente.

—¿Crees que TIENES problemas? Toothless y yo estamos fallando desde el principio: los comandos de obediencia básica, la recuperación, los ejercicios obligatorios, la caza… todo.

—No _puede _ser tan malo —dijo Fishlegs.

—Mira —dijo Hiccup.

Los chicos se movieron un poco a lo largo de la playa, fuera del alcance de las gaviotas.

Ellos empezaron a practicar el comando más básico de todos: "ve." El dragón se suponía que debía estar de pie, erguido, en el brazo extendido del entrenador. El entrenador entonces ladra la orden lo más fuerte posible y al mismo tiempo levanta el brazo para lanzar al dragón en el aire. El dragón se suponía que debía volar con gracia en vuelo cuando el brazo del entrenador alcanzaba su punto más alto.

Horrorcow bostezó, se rascó, y poco a poco batió las alas de manera apagada, refunfuñando para sí misma.

Toothless era incluso menos obediente.

—¡VE! —Gritó Hiccup

Hiccup arrojó su brazo hacia arriba. Toothless colgando en él.

—¡He dicho VE! —Hiccup repitió en frustración.

—¿P-P-P-Por qué i-i-i-ir? —Se estremeció Toothless, agarrándose con más fuerza.

—¡Solo ve, VE, VE, VE, VE! —Gritó Hiccup, batiendo el brazo arriba y abajo frenéticamente, con Toothless aferrándose a él para salvar su vida.

Toothless se quedó.

—Toothless —dijo Hiccup, tan razonablemente como pudo—, por favor ve. Si no vas cuando yo te lo diga, los dos seremos arrojados al exilio.

—Pero no q-q-quiero ir —Toothless señaló, igualmente razonable.

Fishlegs observó todo el proceso con asombro horrorizado.

—Realmente tienes problemas —dijo en una voz asombrada.

—Yup —finalmente logró quitar las garras de Toothless, que se había relajado su agarre por un segundo, y lo empujó fuera. Toothless aterrizó en la arena con un grito de indignación, y de inmediato se unió a la pierna de Hiccup, consiguió un buen agarre en las sandalias con sus garras, y envolviendo sus alas alrededor de la pantorrilla de Hiccup.

—N-N-No voy —dijo Toothless obstinadamente.

— No puede ser mucho peor que esto —dijo Hiccup— así que voy a intentar una nueva táctica.

Sacó el cuaderno en el que había estado a anotando todo lo que sabía sobre los dragones, con la esperanza de que algo podría ser útil.

—MOTIVACIÓN DRAGÓN —Hiccup leyó en voz alta—. Número uno. GRATI-TUD

— Hiccup suspiró—. Número dos. MIEDO. Eso funciona, pero no puedo hacerlo. Tres, cuatro, cinco: CODICIA, VANIDAD, y VENGANZA. Esos son todos los vale la pena intentar. Seis. CHISTES Y ADIVINANZAS. Sólo si estoy desesperado.

—Esto tenía que ser lo primero —arrastró las palabras Fishlegs— pero estoy con Gobber el Rudo en este caso. ¿Por qué no simplemente gritas un poco más fuerte?

Hiccup lo ignoró.

—Muy bien, Toothless —dijo Hiccup para el pequeño dragón, que fingía estar dormido mientras él se aferraba a la pierna de Hiccup—. Por cada, pescado me caces te daré dos langostas más cuando llegue a casa.

Toothless abrió los ojos.

—¿V-V-Vivos? —Dijo con entusiasmo—. ¿P-P-Puede Toothless matarlos? ¿P-P-Por favor? ¿Sólo por esta vez?

—No, Toothless —dijo Hiccup, firmemente—. Sigo diciéndote, no es una amable torturar a criaturas más pequeñas que tú.

Toothless cerró sus ojos nuevamente.

—Eres a-a-aburrido —dijo malhumorado.

—Eres un dragón tan rápido y tan inteligente, Toothless —Hiccup halagó—. Apuesto a que podrías atrapar más peces que cualquiera de los otros en el Día Jueves de Thor si quisieras.

Toothless abrió los ojos para examinar el asunto.

—D-D-Dos veces más —dijo modestamente—. Pero yo no q-q-quiero.

Eso era irrefutable. Hiccup tachó VANIDAD de su lista.

—¿Conoces al gran dragón rojo llamado Fireworm que fue tan grosero contigo? —Dijo Hiccup.

Toothless escupió sobre el terreno con indignación.

—D-D-Dijo que yo era un tritón con alas. D-D-Dijo que era un conejito de incontinencia. T-T-Toothless va a matarla. Toothless va a a-a-arañarla a muerte. T-T-Toothless va a…

—Sí, sí —dijo Hiccup hastiado—. Ese dragón Fireworm y su amo que se parece a un cerdo piensan que Fireworm va a pescar más que cualquier otra persona en las celebraciones del Día Jueves de Thor. Piensa lo estúpidos que van a verse si TÚ ganas el premio al Dragón Más Prometedor en lugar de él.

Toothless se bajó de la pierna de Hiccup.

—V-V-VOY a pensar en eso —dijo Toothless. Él se contoneó a un par de metros y pensó en ello.

Aunque el dragón pensaba mas en hiccup que otra cosa y las bromas y otras cosas que le había hecho pasar al pobre humano que lo tenía a su cuidado

Cinco minutos más tarde, todavía estaba pensando. Dejó escapar una risa extraña de vez en cuando, pero cada vez Hiccup decía: "Así que, ¿qué te parece, entonces?" el solo replicaba "A-A-Aún lo estoy pensando. Vete."

Con un suspiro, Hiccup puso una línea a través de VENGANZA.

—Está bien —dijo Fishlegs, mirando por encima del hombro de Hiccup—. Has intentado todo lo demás. ¿Qué hay de los CHISTES Y LAS ADIVINANZAS? Supongo que estás desesperado.

—Toothless —dijo Hiccup —. Si me atrapas a una bonita y gran caballa serás el más inteligente, el más rápido dragón en Berk Y harás que el dragón Fireworm parezca un idiota y tú tendrá todas las langostas que puedas comer cuando lleguemos a casa Y te diré una muy buena broma.

Toothless se dio la vuelta.

—T-T-Toothless ama los chistes —aleteó al brazo de Hiccup—. Bien. Toothless te ayudará. P-P-Pero no porque yo sea a-a-agradable o algo asqueroso…

—No, no—dijo Hiccup—. Por supuesto que no.

—Nosotros los d-d-dragones somos crueles y mezquinos. Pero nos encantan las b-b-bromas. Dime AHORA.

Hiccup rio.

—De ninguna manera. Después de que me traiga una caballa.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Toothless. Saltó del brazo de Hiccup al aire.

Un dragón cazando es un espectáculo muy impresionante, incluso si es un niño escuálido como Toothless. Él voló a través de la playa en su habitual desorden, de manera desequilibrada, chillando unos insultos en el camino a cualquier cormoranes que se veían más pequeño que él. Pero tan pronto como llegó a la mar, Toothless pareció crecer un poco. La sal marina despertó en él cierta memoria ancestral de los grandes y monstruos cazadores de pedigrí que eran sus antepasados.

Él extendió sus alas como una cometa y voló con bastante rapidez sobre la superficie de las olas agitadas, manteniendo su cuerpo y las alas constante mientras buscaba el movimiento de los peces. Vio algo, y se elevó hacia arriba en círculos hasta que era tan alto que Hiccup, estirando el cuello hacia atrás en la playa, sólo podía verlo simplemente como un pequeño punto.

La mancha estuvo inmóvil por un segundo, y luego Toothless se zambulló, con las alas plegadas a los lados, cayendo como una piedra desde el cielo.

Desapareció en el agua y desapareció por un buen rato. Los dragones pueden permanecer bajo el agua durante al menos cinco minutos, si quieren, y

Toothless parecía bastante distraído ahí debajo, persiguiendo un pez y luego otro, incapaz de decidir cuál era el más grande.

Hiccup se había aburrido y fue en busca de ostras cuando Toothless irrumpió triunfante del mar llevando una pequeña caballa.

Dejó caer la caballa a los pies de Hiccup, hizo tres saltos mortales seguidos, y aterrizó en la cabeza de Hiccup. Dejó escapar el Llanto del Dragón triunfal, que es como un gallo cantando, pero mucho más fuerte y satisfecho de sí mismo.

Luego se inclinó y miró los ojos de Hiccup fijamente, al revés.

—Ahora d-d-dime una broma —dijo Toothless.

—Woden llorón —dijo Hiccup—. Él lo hizo. Él realmente lo hizo.

—D-D-Dime una BROMA —dijo Toothless nuevamente.

—¿Qué es blanco y negro y rojo por todas partes? —Preguntó Hiccup.

Toothless no sabía.

—Un pingüino quemado por el sol —respondió Hiccup.

Era una broma muy, muy vieja, pero al parecer no había llegado al Acantilado del Dragón Salvaje. Toothless pensó que era histéricamente divertido.

Él voló a capturar a más peces para poder escuchar más chistes.

Fue una tarde agradable. La lluvia se detuvo, el sol brillaba y Toothless no hizo demasiado mal en absoluto con la caza. Dejó caer unos pocos peces y, en un mo-mento dado, se alejó por completo a seguir conejos en los acantilados.

Pero volvió cuando Hiccup lo llamó, eventualmente, y para el final de un par de horas había atrapado a seis caballas medianas y un cazón.

Con todo, Hiccup estaba bastante satisfecho.

—Después de todo —dijo a Fishlegs—, no es que yo esté esperando ganar el premio al Dragón Más Prometedor o algo. Todo lo que necesito es mostrar que Toothless está básicamente bajo mi control y que él me caza unos pocos peces. Vamos a hacer el ridículo en comparación con Snotlout y su Legendaria Bestia de Caza, pero al menos habremos pasado Iniciación.

Lo que era más, cuando Toothless tiró la última caballa en el montón delante de Hiccup, Fishlegs notó algo afilado y reluciente en la mandíbula inferior del dragón.

—¡Toothless ha conseguido su primer diente! —dijo Fhishlegs.

Eso parecía un muy buen presagio.

Ya que volvían a casa pasaron con Old Wrinkly, que había estado sentado en una roca viéndolos durante el último par de horas.

—Muy impresionante —jadeó Old Wrinkly cuando los chicos le mostraron el pescado envuelto en la capa de Hiccup.

—Contamos con que Hiccup realmente podría pasar la Prueba Final de Iniciación en el Día Jueves de Thor —dijo Fishlegs con entusiasmo.

—Así que todavía está la preocupación sobre esa pequeña e insignificante Prueba, ¿verdad, Hiccup?—Preguntó Old Wrinkly—Hay preocupaciones más grandes, ya sabes. Hay una enorme tormenta gestándose, por ejemplo. Nos debería llegar en unos tres días.

—¿Pequeña e insignificante Prueba? —Dijo Fishlegs indignado—. ¿Qué quieres decir, pequeña e insignificante Prueba? El Festival del Día Jueves de Thor es el mayor evento del año. **TODO **el que es **ALGUIEN **estará allí, todos los Hairy Hooligans y los Meatheads. Además, esto puede no parecer importante para TI, pero cualquiera que falle en esta pequeña e insignificante Prueba será puesto en el exilio para ser devorado por caníbales o algo igualmente horrible.

—Voy a llamarme a mí mismo HICCUP EL ÚTIL y su dragón TOOTHFULL —dijo Hiccup radiante—. Pensé en este momento y estoy muy contento con él. Es sólido, confiable, no demasiado llamativo y no demasiado para cumplir con eso.

—Este reptil finalmente consiguió actuar en conjunto y cogió un poco de pescado —dijo Fishlegs, señalando a Toothless, que estaba recogiendo la nariz con una garra—. Por increíble que parezca, Hiccup puede pasar esta prueba después de todo.

—Oh, creo que es casi una certeza —dijo Old Wrinkly, mirando a Toothless, que ahora estaba tratando de cruzar los ojos y fallando en el proceso.

—Casi —repitió Old Wrinkly pensativo.

Y los chicos se fueron a casa, con Toothless siguiéndolos detrás de ellos lloriqueando.

—O-OYE! LLÉVAME, LLÉVAME… no es justo… me duelen las alas…


	10. Chapter 10

***pateo la puerta y entro de manera triunfal* !HE VUELTO PERRAS!**

**nahh no es cierto... hablando en cerio queria desearles feliz dia de san valentin, jejeje vere que hago para actualizar mis ficcs es que la inspiracion es una musa complicada.**

**esto es para todos que como yo no hicieron nada interezante hoy, yo solo me dedique a hacer limpieza tarea y cosas asi, y eso que no estoy sin pareja, pero bueno las razones se tendran. **

**any way **

**enjoy!**

**declaimer: how to train your dragon no me pertenece, solo estoy traduciendo el libro jejej**

10\. Jueves Día de Thor

La Celebración del Día Jueves de Thor era una ocasión verdaderamente espectacular. Los Feroces rivales de los Hairy Hooligans, los Meatheads, desde las cercanas Islas Meathead, navegaron a través del Océano Interior a la isla de Berk para este gran encuentro.

Los visitantes acamparon en Black Heart Bay, que se convirtió durante la noche de un desierto vacío con el eco de gaviotas en un animado pueblo de tiendas de campaña hechas de velas demasiado remendadas para ser utilizadas en el mar nunca más.

Por la mañana siguiente, la Long Beach estaba llena de puestos de venta y malabaristas y adivinos. Hubo una confusión feliz de Vikingos al detectar viejos amigos, y practicar sus juegos espadas y gritando a los niños para dejar de golpearse entre sí en ESTE MOMENTO por el amor de Thor no LO DIGO ENSERIO esta vez.

... o... o... o... LOS DEMÁS.

Vastos hombres vikingos se sentaron en rocas incómodas carcajeándose en voz alta como gigantescos lobos marinos en un ambiente de vacaciones.

* * *

BIENVENIDOS A LA CELEBRACIÓN DEL DÍA JUEVES DE THOR

Programa de eventos.

9:00 Lanzamiento de martillo sólo para los mayores de 60 años.

Reúnete en Marooner's Rock con su propio martillo o de otra persona (cascos esenciales para los espectadores).

10:30 ¿Cuántos huevos de gaviotas puedes comer en un minuto?

11:30 Concurso del bebé más feo

BaggyBum el Vientre de Cerveza es el campeón defensor en esta competición disputada.

12:30 Exhibición de pelea con hachas.

Admire el delicado arte de pelear con Hachas.

02:00 Niños Héroes de prueba Iniciación final

Ver vikingos Héroes del mañana, ya que compiten

¿De quién dragón será el más obediente, y cuya cogerá la mayoría de los peces? La sangre, dientes, fuerte gritando: este deporte tiene todo;

03:30 Gran Rifa y Ceremonia de Clausura

* * *

Impresionante mente y grandes mujeres vikingas acurrucadas en grupos cacareando como gaviotas y tragándose tazas enteras de té de un trago.

A pesar de los pronósticos pesimistas de Old Wrinkly sobre terribles tormentas y tifones, era un día gloriosamente caliente de junio sin ni siquiera un atisbo de una nube a la vista.

La Prueba Final de Iniciación para los Niños Héroes no comenzaría hasta 14:0 de esa tarde, por lo que Hiccup pasó la mañana escuchando con ojos redondos a narradores contando cuentos increíbles de Sucios Daneses y Princesas Piratas.

Estaba enfermo de los nervios, por lo que le resultaba difícil disfrutar de la ocasión tanto como lo había hecho en años anteriores.

Incluso Gobber vomitando durante la competencia "¿Cuántos Huevos de Gaviota Puedes Comer en 1 minuto?", no planteó más que una leve sonrisa en su rostro pálido y tenso.

La familia de Hiccup tuvo un almuerzo de picnic con vistas a la Exhibición de Pelea de Hachas. Hiccup no podía comer nada, y tampoco, de manera inusual, podría Toothless, que se encontraba en un pésimo estado de ánimo y volvía la nariz hacia el sándwich de atún Valhallamara ofreció.

—**Es bueno mantener el apetito de tu dragón fuerte para el juego —**retumbó Stoick el Vasto, quien se encontraba en una excelente estado de ánimo. Había ganado una apuesta a Goggletoad en el Concurso del Bebé Más Feo y estaba esperando ver una brillante demostración por parte de su hijo durante la Prueba de Iniciación.

A medida que el día avanzaba, un viento caliente empezó a soplar de repente de la nada. Todavía hacía un calor sofocante, pero ominosas nubes grises se estaban reuniendo en el horizonte. Hubo un ruido extraño de los truenos en el aire.

Quizás Old Wrinkly tenía razón, pensó Hiccup mientras miraba hacia arriba, y Thor va a poner su aspecto tradicional en las celebraciones del día Jueves de Thor.

—**¡PPPPARP! Todos los jóvenes con la esperanza de ser iniciado en las tribus de este año por favor hagan un camino hacia el terreno a la izquierda de la playa**.— retumbo el llamado para todos en la isla.

Hiccup tragó saliva, dio un codazo a Toothless, y se puso de pie. Eso fue todo.

Hiccup fue uno de los últimos en llegar al terreno, que era una gran zona de arena húmeda justo en el borde del mar. Los chicos de su propia tribu ya estaban reunidos, sus dragones se cerniéndose unos sesenta centímetros por encima de ellos.

Todo el mundo estaba charlando con entusiasmo, e incluso Snotlout se miraba nervioso.

Los chicos Meathead y sus dragones parecían gigantescos, visitantes de aspecto rudo, mucho más duro que de los Hooligans. Uno en particular era más un gran bruto descomunal que un niño, parecía de quince por lo menos.

Hiccup resumió que era Thuggory, hijo de Mogadon Jefe de los Meathead, porque un Monstruos Nightmare gris-plata de al menos un metro de altura se alza sobre uno de sus hombros. Estaba mirando a Fireworm como un rottweiler pensando maliciosamente.

Fireworm actuó despreocupada.

—**Un aristócrata nunca gruñe —**ronroneó Fireworm dulcemente**—. Debes ser un Nightmare mestizo. Nosotros los greenbloods puros descendientes del mismísmo Rip-perclaw nunca soñaríamos con hacer algo tan común**.

Los gruñidos del Nightmare plata aumentaron en volumen.

La multitud se estaba reuniendo en la banda. Hiccup intentó no notar Stoick el Vasto haciendo su camino hacia el frente con grandes gritos de "Fuera de mi camino, yo soy un JEFE."

—**DIEZ A UNO A QUE MI HIJO CAPTURA MÁS PESCADO QUE TU HIJO EN ESTA PRUEBA —**rugió Stoick, dando a su viejo enemigo Mogadon el Meathead un buen golpe en el estómago.

Mogadon el Meathead entrecerró los ojos y se preguntó si lo golpearía. Tal vez después de la Prueba.

—**¿Y cuál —**preguntó Mogadon el Meathead**— es tu hijo? ¿Es él el hombre alto que se parece a un cerdo con los tatuajes esqueleto y el Monstruos Nightmare rojo?**

—**No —**dijo Stoick felizmente**—. Ese es el hijo de mi hermano de Baggybum. MI HIJO es el flaco de allá con el Toothless Daydream —**Mogadon el Meathead irrum-pió en una gran sonrisa. Él golpeó a Stoick en la espalda y gritó:

— **¡TOMO LA APUESTA Y LA DUPLICO!**

— **¡HECHO! —**Gritó Stoick, y los dos grandes jefes se dieron la mano y chocaron las barrigas por la apuesta.

Gobber el Rudo estaba a cargo de esta etapa final de la prueba de iniciación. Él todavía se veía un poco verde de su desagradable experiencia en la Competencia de ¿Cuántos huevos de Gaviotas te puedes comer en 1 minuto?

Esto no había mejorado su temperamento.

— **¡MUY BIEN, HORRIBLE GRUPO! —**Gritó Gobber**—. Aquí es donde nos daremos cuenta si son material de héroe. Vas a salir de esta arena como miembros de pleno derecho de las nobles tribus Hairy Hooligans y Merciless Meatheads o irás miserable al exilio para siempre de las islas interiores. Echemos ver qué va a ser, ¿de acuerdo?**

Él sonrió maliciosamente a los veinte niños de pie delante de él.

—**Voy a comenzar inspeccionándolos a ustedes y a sus animales, como si fueran guerreros a punto de ir a la batalla. Los presentaré a los espectadores miembros de las tribus a las que esperan entrar. Entonces la prueba iniciará. Van a demostrar cómo se han afirmado a sí mismos sobre estas criaturas salvajes y les han domesticado por la pura fuerza de sus personalidades heroicas. Van a empezar realizando los comandos básicos de 'ir' y 'quedarse'. Van a terminar ordenando a sus reptiles para cazar peces para ustedes, como sus antepasados han hecho antes.**

Hiccup tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

—**El niño y el dragón que más impresione al juez, y que soy yo —**Gobber enseñó los dientes sombríamente**—, recibirá la gloria adicional de ser llamado el Héroe de Héroes y Dragón más prometedor. Los niños y los dragones que no pasen esta prueba dirán adiós a sus familias para siempre y dejarán la tribu para ir donde no nos importa —**Gobber pausó.

—**Poesía —**murmuró Fishlegs, lo bastante alto para que Gobber escuchara. Gobber lo fulminó con la mirada.

— **¡HÉROES O EXILIADOS! —**Gritó Gobber el Rudo.

— **¡HÉROES O EXILIADOS! —**Gritaron dieciocho chicos fanáticos detrás de él.

— **¡HÉROES O EXILIADOS! —**Gritaron los observadores de las Tribus Hooligan y Meathead.

"_**Por favor, déjame ser un poco de un héroe, sólo por esta vez"**_, Hiccup y Fishlegs pensaron para sí mismos.

"_**Nada demasiado espectacular o lo que sea, sólo lo suficiente para pasar esta prueba"**_.

— **¡POSICIÓN DE FIRMES CON SUS DRAGONES EN SU BRAZO DERECHO! —**Gritó Gobber el Rudo.

Gobber caminaba por la fila de niños para la inspección.

—**Hermosa presentación —**Gobber felicitó a Thuggory el Meathead con su dragón Nightmare, Killer, quien extendió sus alas brillantes para lucir una envergadura de más de un metro.

Gobber se detuvo abruptamente cuando llegó a Hiccup.

— **¿Y QUÉ en el nombre de Woden** —exigió Gobber, escandalizado un poco— **es ESTO?"**

—**Es un Toothless Daydream, señor —**murmuró Hiccup.

—**Pequeño pero vicioso —**añadió Fishlegs, amablemente.

—**¿Toothless Daydream? —**Bramó **Gobber—. Ese es el más pequeño Común o de Jardín que he visto. ¿Qué crees que soy, un idiota? "**

—**No, no, señor —**murmuró Fishlegs tranquilizador**—, sólo un poco lento.**

Gobber lo fulminó peligrosamente.

—**Un Toothless Daydream —**explicó Hiccup**—, se ve exactamente como un Común o de Jardín a excepción de la verruga característica en la punta de su nariz.**

— **¡Silencio! —**Dijo Gobber, en un susurro muy fuerte**—. O voy a tirar de ti todo el camino al continente. ESPERO —**continuó**—, que este dragón cace mejor de lo que parece. Tú y tu sospechoso amigo aquí son los peores candidatos para la iniciación que he tenido el disgusto de enseñar. Pero tú eres el futuro de esta tribu, Hiccup, y si nosotros somos la vergüenza delante de los Meatheads, yo, personalmente, nunca te lo perdonare. ¿Lo entiendes? **

Hiccup asintió.

Luego cada niño dio un paso adelante y sostuvo a su dragón en alto para que los espectadores para aplaudieran.

Hubo un gran aplauso para Snotface Snotlout y su dragón, Fireworm, sólo comparable a los poderosos vítores para Thuggory el Meathead y su dragón, Killer.

—**Les presento, por último pero no menos importante —**Gobber el Rudo estaba tratando de poner un poco de entusiasmo en su grito**— al temible... al terrible... el único hijo de Stoick el Vasto... ¡HICCUP Y SU DRAGON TOOTHFULL! **

Hiccup se adelantó y levantó a Toothless lo más alto que pudo para hacer que se viera un poco más grande.

Hubo un silencio un poco consternado.

La gente había visto dragones pequeños antes, por supuesto, normalmente correteando alrededor de ratones de campo en la naturaleza, pero no como los dragones de caza nobles que compiten en la Iniciación.

— **¡EL TAMAÑO NO LO ES TODO! —**retumbó Stoick, tan fuerte que podría haberse oído varias playas lejos, y golpeó sus grandes manos para iniciar el aplauso.

Todo el mundo estaba aterrorizado del famoso temperamento de Stoick, por lo que se unieron con ovaciones corteses.

Toothless todavía estaba en un pésimo estado de ánimo, pero le encantaba ser el centro de atención, y sacó pecho y se inclinó solemnemente a la izquierda y derecha.

Algunos de los Meatheads rieron.

_**He cambiado de idea**_**,** pensó Hiccup, cerrando los ojos**, **_**ESTE es el peor momento de mi vida, así de lejos. **_

—**Está bien, Toothless —**susurró en el oído del pequeño dragón**—, esta es nuestra gran oportunidad. Atrapa un montón de pescado aquí y te diré más chistes de los que nunca has oído hablar en tu vida. Qué hará que ese gran dragón rojo Fireworm realmente se enoje.**

Toothless dio una mirada de reojo a Fireworm. Ella estaba afilando las uñas en el casco de Snotlout con la suficiente certeza de un dragón que sabe que está a punto de ganar el premio a la mejor promesa Dragón.

—**¡P-PPAKP!**

La prueba comenzó.

Toothless no lo hizo tan mal en los primeros ejercicios de obediencia, aunque él pensó claramente que era extremadamente aburrido, sin embargo sentía algo levemente extraño por el humano que le daba ganas de complacerle, al menos de momento.

Ahora estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y Toothless odiaba la lluvia. Él quería ir a casa y relajarse delante de un buen fuego, siendo mimado por el joven vikingo, de preferencia estando recostado en ese suave estomago que tanto le gustaba.

Fireworm y Killer "iban" y "paraban" tan pronto como mandaban Snotlout y Thuggory, y exhalaban fuego mientras lo hacían, sólo para presumir. Fireworm hizo algunas fantásticas volteretas acrobáticas que tenían a la multitud gritando y pataleando.

— **¡INICIA LA CAZA! —**Gritó Gobber el Rudo.

Cada dragón excepto Toothless voló hacia el mar.

Toothless batió de nuevo a hombros de Hiccup.

—**T-T-Toothless tiene dolor de p-p-panza —**se quejó. Hiccup trató de no ver a su padre mirando sorprendido al margen. Él no trató de advertir a la multitud murmurando para sí: "Ese es el hijo de Stoick - no, no el alto con los tatuajes de esqueleto que se parece a un cerdo, el pequeño flaco que ni siquiera puede controlar a su dragón minúsculo.

—**No lo olvides, Toothless —**dijo Hiccup con los dientes apretados**—, trae PESCADO. Voy a decirte todos los chistes que he oído, ¿recuerdas?**

—**D-D-Dime AHORA —**dijo Toothless.

La ayuda llegó de un lugar inesperado.

Snotlout paró de gritar **"MATA, Fireworm, MATA"** para inclinarse y mofarse de Hiccup**.**

— **¿Qué estás haciendo, Hiccup? No estarás hablando con ese tritón con alas, ¿verdad? Hablar con dragones es contra las reglas y prohibido por orden de Stoick el Vasto, tu padre cobarde...**

— **¿T-T-Tritón con alas? —**Repitió Toothless verdaderamente indignado, tanto de la burla hacia él como el obvio mofo hacia el vikingo a su lado, aunque claro mas por el apodo hacia el sin duda**—. ¿T-T-TRITÓN CON ALAS?**

—**Tú no eres un tritón con alas, ¿verdad, Toothless? —**Dijo Hiccup**—. Eres el mejor cazador del mundo, ¿no es así?**

—**Tienes RAZÓN lo soy —**dijo Toothless, de muy mal humor.

—**Entonces MUÉSTRALE a Snotface Snotlout y a su estirado dragón lo que un REAL dragón cazador puede hacer —**dijo Hiccup con urgencia.

—**ESTÁ BIEN, entonces —**dijo Toothless.

Hiccup exhaló un enorme suspiro de alivio cuando Toothless despegó de manera caótica en general a dirección al mar.

—**Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad —**Hiccup se dijo a sí mismo diez minutos más tarde cuando Toothless regresaba de un segundo viaje, claramente demasiado aburrido para las palabras, pero dejó caer un par de arenques a los pies de Hiccup**—. En aproximadamente media hora, yo, Hiccup, me convertiré en un miembro de pleno derecho de la tribu Hairy Hooligan.**

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Fireworm estaba volando de vuelta a Snotlout con su vigésimo pez, sus ojos de gato verde romperse con el triunfo, cuando Toothless gritó:

—**S-S-Sentimental, Snob.**

Fireworm se detuvo en el aire. Su cabeza giró, con los ojos entrecerrados.

— **¿Qué dijiste? —**silbó Fireworm.

—**Oh no —**dijo Hiccup**—. No, Toothless, no, no vayas a hacerlo…**

—**S-S-Sentimental. Snob —**se burló Toothless**—. ¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer? Es p-p-patético. Desesperado. I-I-I-nú-ti-ti-til. Tú N-N-Nightmare crees que eres tan cruel pero eres d-d-descuidado como vieiras.**

—**TÚ —**siseó Fireworm, sus oídos peligrosamente bajas mientras ella se deslizaba hacia adelante por el aire como un leopardo a punto de saltar**— eres un pequeño EMBUSTERO.**

—**Y T-T-TÚ —**dijo Toothless con calma**— eres un corazón de c-c-conejo, cerebro s-s-sudado, SNOB come bígaros.**

Fireworm fue hacia él.

Toothless salió volando, tan rápido como un relámpago, y las enormes mandíbulas de Fireworm rompieron junto con un crujido repugnante en nada más que el aire.

Sobrevino el caos.

Fireworm perdió por completo el control. Ella se hundió violentamente por el aire, garras fuera, mordiendo cualquier cosa que se moviera, y dejando escapar grandes llamaradas.

Desafortunadamente, en el proceso aruñó accidentalmente a Killer, un dragón con un muy mal genio.

Killer entonces atacó cualquier dragón Hooligan de poca distancia a morder.

Pronto los dragones estaban involucrados en una de gran escala, Dragonfight bulliciosa, con los chicos corriendo alrededor gritando que se detuvieran y tratando de separarlos sin que los mataran. Los dragones tomaron absolutamente ninguna notificación, por mucho que los chicos gritaban - y Thuggory y Snotlout tenían muy roja la cara después de algunos bastante impresionante gritos.

Gobber el Rudo puso loco al margen.

— **¡¿PUEDE ALGUIENDECIRME QUE EN NOMBRE DE THOR Y WODEN ESTÁ PASANDO?!**

Toothless estaba en su elemento en este tipo de caos, esquivando las estocadas de ira de Fireworm con facilidad, pellizcando con un bocado animado a Alligatiger por aquí y un arañazo a Brightclaw por allá, obviamente disfrutando de la lucha enormemente.

Incluso Horrorcow mostró una gran cantidad de espíritu para un dragón que supuestamente era vegetariano. Se las arregló para darle a Fireworm un mordisco real-mente impresionante en el trasero cuando Fireworm y Killer rodaron a través del aire mientras se mordían el uno al otro.

Gobber el Rudo entró en la refriega, agarrando la cola del Fireworm. Fireworm dio un aullido de indignación, se retorció y volteó, y puso la barba de Gobber en llamas. Con una mano enorme Gobber dio un manotazo que acabó el fuego y con la otra sujetó las mandíbulas de Fireworm para que ella no pudiera morder o quemar.

Metió al enfurecido animal furiosamente debajo de un brazo, todavía con la boca cerrada.

**—¡AAALTOOO! —**Gritó Gobber el Rudo con un grito que ponía los pelos de punta, la piel estremeciéndose, colmillos cayéndose, reverberó en los acantilados, rebotó en el mar, y cuyos ecos débiles pueden ser escuchados en el Contienete.

Los chicos dejaron sus gritos inútiles. Los dragones se detuvieron en el aire.

Hubo un silencio espantoso.

Incluso el público que estaba viendo se quedó en silencio.

Esto nunca había ocurrido antes. Los veinte chicos habían demostrado ser completamente incapaces de mantener bajo control a sus dragones durante la prueba de iniciación.

Técnicamente, esto significaba que todos ellos debían ser expulsados de sus tribus al exilio. Y el exilio en este clima horrible podría significar la muerte. La comida era escasa, el mar era peligroso, y habían ciertas Tribus salvajes en las islas que se rumoreaba, podrían ser caníbales…

Gobber el Rudo de pie, sin palabras, su barba todavía humeante.

Cuando finalmente habló, su voz era profunda con el horror de la situación.

—**Voy a tener que hablar con los Ancianos de las Tribus, —**fue todo lo que dijo. Dejó caer a Fireworm al suelo. Ella había llegado a sus sentidos y ahora se escabullía hacia Snotlout, con el rabo entre las patas.

Los Ancianos de las tribus eran Mogadon y Stoick, el propio Gobber, y unos cuantos más de los más temibles guerreros, como el Terrible Tuffnut, los Mellizos Vicious, y el Bibliotecario Hairy Scary Biblioteca Pública Meathead. La multitud y los chicos estaban absolutamente inmóviles mientras los ancianos consultados en el Huddle Elder tradicional, que se parecía un poco a una avalancha de rugby.

Mientras tanto, la tormenta estaba empeorando. Grandes truenos estallan sobre sus cabezas, la lluvia caía, y no podría haber sido mucho más húmedo si hubieran saltado al mar.

Los Ancianos consultaron por un largo tiempo. Mogadon se enojó con un punto y amenazó con el puño a Tuffnut. Los Gemelos se aferraron a cada uno de sus brazos hasta que se calmó de nuevo. Finalmente Stoick salió del Huddle y se puso delante de los chicos, que estaban con la cabeza baja de vergüenza, sus dragones a sus pies.

Si Hiccup hubiera sido capaz de mirar a su padre, habría visto que Stoick no era el de siempre, feliz, violento. Se veía muy solemne de hecho.

—**Los novatos de las Tribus —**bramó con gravedad**—, este es un día muy malo para todos ustedes. Han FALLADO la Prueba Final del Programa de Iniciación por la feroz Ley de las islas interiores esto significa que ustedes debe ser expulsado de las tribus al exilio PARA SIEMPRE. Yo no quiero hacer esto, no sólo porque mi propio hijo está entre vosotros, sino también porque significará que toda una generación de guerreros se pierde de las Tribus. Pero no podemos ignorar nuestra ley. Sólo los fuertes pueden pertenecer, en caso de que se debilite la sangre de las Tribus. Sólo los héroes pueden ser Hooligans y Meatheads.**

Stoick señaló con el dedo gordo a los cielos.

—**Por otra parte —**él continuó**—, el dios Thor está realmente muy enojado. Este no es el momento para debilitar nuestras leyes.**

Thor dejó escapar un gran estrépito de un trueno, como para subrayar este punto.

—**En circunstancias normales —**dijo Stoick**—, la ceremonia del exilio se empezaría ahora. Pero ir al mar en un tiempo como este significaría una muerte segura para todos los interesados. Como un acto de misericordia, me permitiré que se queden una noche más de refugio bajo mi techo, y mañana a primera hora se fijarán en tierra al continente para valerse por sí mismos. A partir de este momento en adelante, todos ustedes están desterrados y no pueden hablar con cualquier otro miembro de su tribu.**

El trueno se estrelló alrededor de los chicos que se encontraban, las cabezas inclinadas, bajo la lluvia.

—**Ten piedad de mí, porque esto es lo más triste que he tenido que hacer, desterrar a mi propio hijo —**dijo Stoick tristemente.

La multitud murmuró con simpatía, aplaudiendo la nobleza de su Líder.

—**Un jefe no puede vivir como los demás —**dijo Stoick, mirando casi suplicante a Hiccup**—. Él tiene decidir lo que es bueno para la tribu**.

De repente Hiccup estaba muy enojado.

— **¡Bueno, no te esperes que YO te tenga lástima! —**Dijo Hiccup**—. ¿Qué clase de padre piensa que sus Leyes estúpidas son más importantes que su propio hijo? ¿Y qué clase de estúpida Tribu es esta de todos modos, que no puede simplemente tener gente común en él? "**

Stoick se quedó mirando a su hijo por la sorpresa y el shock por un momento. Luego se dio la vuelta y caminó fuera. Las tribus ya estaban corriendo en la playa y trepaban por las laderas hacia el refugio de la Villa, un rayo bajó a su alrededor.

—**Voy a matarte —**silbó Snotlout a Hiccup, Fireworm gruñendo amenazadoramente de su **hombro—. A primera hora después de que nos destierren, te voy a matar —**y él salió corriendo detrás de los otros.

—**He perdido a mi d-d-diente —**Toothless se quejó quejumbroso**. —S-S-Salió cuando me golpeó que F-F-Fireworm.**

Hiccup no hizo caso. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, fuera de sí como el viento recogía el agua de mar a puñados y la arrojaba directamente a la cara.

—**SOLO UNA VEZ —**gritó Hiccup colerico, tanto esfuerzo, trabajo, insultos e intentos por ser aceptado en su tribu desde que se supo diferente ahora valían en nada ¿Qué tenían los dioses contra un Hiccup?**—. ¿Por qué no me dejas ser un héroe una vez? Yo no quería nada increíble, sólo para pasar esta ESTÚPIDA PRUEBA para que pudiera convertirme en un vikingo adecuado como todos los demás**.

El Trueno de Thor tronó y crujió por encima de él oscuramente.

—**ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES —**gritó Hiccup**—, GOLPÉAME con tu estúpido rayo. Sólo hacer algo para demostrar que estás pensando en mí en ABSOLUTO.**

Pero no iba a haber relámpagos para Hiccup. Thor claramente no pensaba que era lo suficientemente importante para una respuesta. La tormenta se movió sobre el mar.


	11. Chapter 11 thor esta enojado

11\. Thor está enojado

La tormenta arrasó todo esa noche. Hiccup se sentía incapaz de dormir cuando el viento se arrojó sobre las paredes como cincuenta dragones que intentaban entrar.

—**Déjanos entrar, déjanos entrar—** gritó el viento. **—Estamos muy, muy hambrientos.**

Afuera, en la oscuridad y la salida al mar la tormenta era tan salvaje y las olas tan gigantescas que perturbaron el sueño de un par de muy antiguos Sea Dragons en efecto.

El primer dragón era medianamente enorme, más bien tirando al tamaño de un acantilado.

El segundo dragón era enormemente inmenso.

Él era ese monstruo que se mencionó anteriormente en esta historia, la gran bestia que había estado durmiendo fuera en un día de campo Romano durante los últimos seis siglos, más o menos, el que había pasado recientemente a un sueño más ligero.

La gran tormenta levantó a ambos dragones suavemente desde el fondo del mar como un par de bebés dormidos, y los llevó en el oleaje en una indescriptiblemente enorme ola en Long Beach, a las afueras del pueblo de Hiccup.

Y allí se quedaron, durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras el viento chillaba horriblemente a su alrededor como fantasmas de vikingos salvajes teniendo una fiesta ruidosa en el Valhalla, hasta que la tormenta terminó por sí misma y salió el sol en una playa llena de Dragones y un poco más.

El primer dragón era suficiente para darte pesadillas.

El segundo Dragón era suficiente para darle pesadillas a tus pesadillas.

Imagina un animal cerca de veinte veces más grande que un Tyrannosaurus Rex. Más como una montaña que un ser vivo - un gran, reluciente, malvada montaña. Fue así que con incrustaciones de percebes que parecía que llevaba una especie de armadura de joyas pero donde los pequeños crustáceos y el coral no podrían obtener el control, en las juntas y grietas de él, se podía ver su verdadero color. Un glorioso verde oscuro, que era el color del océano mismo.

Él estaba despierto y había tosido lo último que había comido, el estandarte de la Octava Legión, con sus patéticas cintas que seguían volando con valentía. Él lo usó como un palillo de dientes y el águila estaba resultando muy útil para desenredar esos pequeños pedazos de carne irritantes que quedan atrapados entre sus dientes posteriores de 6 metros.

La primera persona en descubrir a los dragones fue Badbreath el Ronco, que establece muy temprano para el registro cómo sus redes habían ido en la tormenta.

Él echó un vistazo a la playa, se precipitó a la casa del jefe, y lo despertó.

—**Tenemos un problema —**dijo Badbreath.

— **¿Qué quieres decir, UN PROBLEMA? —**espetó Stoick el Vasto.

Stoick no había dormido nada. Había permanecido despierto preocupante. ¿Qué clase de padre puso su preciosa ley antes de la vida de su hijo? Pero entonces, ¿qué clase de hijo fracasarían las preciosas leyes que su padre había admirado y creído en toda su vida?

Por la mañana Stoick había tomado la decisión impresionante que iba a invertir la solemne pronunciamiento que había hecho en la playa, y un-desterrar Hiccup y los otros muchachos. "Es DÉBIL de mí, DÉBIL" se dijo Stoick a sí mismo, con tristeza." Squid-face el Terrible habría desterrado a su hijo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Loudmouth el Gotoso habría disfrutado positivamente él. ¿Cuál es el problema conmigo? Debería desterrarme a mí mismo, y no hay duda de que es lo que Mogadon el Meathead va a sugerir."

Con todo, Stoick no estaba en un estado para hacer frente a más problemas.

—**Hay un par de dragones humungous en el Long Beach —**dijo Badbreath.

—**Diles que se vayan —**dijo Stoick.

—**Les dije —**dijo Badbreath.

Stoick fue pisoteando a la playa. Volvió otra vez con cara de preocupación.

—**¿Les dijiste? —**preguntó Badbreath.

—**DILE —**dijo Stoick**—. El dragón más grande se ha comido al más pequeño. No me gusta interrumpir. Voy a llamar a un Consejo de Guerra.**

Los Hooligans y los Meatheads despertaron esa mañana con el terrible sonido de los bombos convocar a un Consejo de Guerra, sólo se utilizaba en tiempos de crisis terrible.

Hiccup se despertó sobresaltado. Apenas había dormido nada. Toothless, que se había deslizado en la cama con Hiccup la noche anterior, no estaba por ningún lado y la cama estaba fría como la piedra, por lo que tuvo, obviamente, que haberse ido algún tiempo.

Hiccup arrastró su ropa apresuradamente. Habían secado durante la noche, y estaban tan rígidos con la sal que era como ponerse una camisa y polainas hechas de madera. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba destinado a hacer, ya que era la mañana en que tenía que ir al exilio. Siguió a todo el mundo al Gran Salón. Los Meatheads habían pasado la noche allí de todos modos, debido a que no había habido tiempo para el camping.

En el camino se encontró con Fishlegs. Parecía como si hubiera dormido tan mal como Hiccup. Sus gafas estaban torcidas.

—**¿Que está sucediendo? —**Preguntó Hiccup. Fishlegs se encogió de hombros**—. ¿Dónde está Horrorcow? —**Preguntó Hiccup. Fishlegs se encogió de hombros otra vez.

Hiccup miró a la multitud empujando su camino hacia el Gran Salón y se dio cuenta de que no había dragones domésticos por verse. Normalmente nunca estaban lejos de los talones y hombros de sus amos, ladrando y gruñendo y burlándose uno de otro. Había algo vagamente siniestro en su desaparición…

Nadie se había dado cuenta. Hubo un murmullo de excitación tremenda, y una multitud de enormes Vikingos que no todo el mundo podía entrar al Gran Salón, y hubo un gran revoltijo de bárbaros gritando y empujándose fuera.

Stoick pidió silencio.

—**Les llamado aquí hoy —**retumbó Stoick**—, porque tenemos un problema en nuestras manos. Un dragón lo bastantemente grande está sentado en Long Beach.**

La multitud estaba profundamente impresionada. Tenían la esperanza de una crisis más importante.

Mogadon expresó la desaprobación general.

—**Los bombos sólo se utilizan en situaciones de peligro mortal espantoso —**dijo Mogadon con asombro**—. ¿Nos has convocado aquí a una hora horriblemente temprana —**Mogadon no había dormido bien, en el suelo de piedra del Gran Salón con sólo su casco por almohada**—, sólo por un DRAGON? Espero que no estés perdiendo tu agarre, Stoick —**se burló, con la esperanza de que fuera así.

—**Este no es un dragón ordinario —**dijo Stoick**—. Este dragón es ENORME. Enorme. Inmensamente vasto. Nunca he visto nada igual. Esto es más una montaña que un dragón.**

Al no haber visto al dragón-montaña, los vikingos no se dejaron impresionar. Estaban acostumbrados a dar órdenes a unos dragones.

—**El Dragón —**dijo Stoick**—, por supuesto debe ser movido. Pero es un gran dragón. ¿Qué debemos hacer, Old Wrinkly? Tú eres el pensador en la tribu.**

—**Me adulas, Stoick —**dijo Old Wrinkly, que parecía más bien divertido por todo el asunto. **—Es un Sea Dragonus Giganticus Maximus, y particularmente grande, yo diría. Muy cruel, muy inteligente, con un apetito voraz. Pero mi campo es la poesía islandesa temprana, no grandes reptiles. El Profesor Yobbish es el Vikingo experto en el tema de los dragones. Tal vez deberías consultar su libro sobre el tema.**

—**¡Por supuesto! —**Dijo Stoick**—. Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, ¿no? Creo que Gobber robó ese mismo libro de la Biblioteca Pública Meathead… —**Él le dio una mirada traviesa a Mogadon el Meathead.

—**¡Esto es un ultraje! —**Retumbó Mogadon**—. Ese libro es propiedad Meathead… Exijo su inmediata devolución o declararé la guerra sobre el lugar.**

—**Oh, cállate, Mogadon —**dijo Stoick**—. Con los bibliotecarios debiluchos como el suyo, ¿qué puedes esperar?**

El Bibliotecario Scary Hairy se sonrojó de un delicado color rosa y sacudió sus zapatos tamaño dieciocho.

—**Baggybum, dame el libro de la chimenea —**gritó Stoick.

Baggybum estiró uno de sus grandes brazos de pulpo y tomó el libro de la estan-tería. Él lo lanzó al otro lado de las cabezas de la multitud y Stoick lo tomó, muchos vítores. La moral estaba alta. Stoick cedió a las hordas y entregó el libro a Gobber.

—**GOB-BER, GOB-BER, GOB-BER —**gritó la multitud. Era el momento de Gobber de triunfo. Una crisis exige un héroe y él sabía que él era el hombre para el trabajo. Su pecho se hinchó de auto-importancia.

—**Oh, no era nada realmente... —**Bramó con modestia**—, un poco de Robo Básico ya saben... Me mantiene en forma.**

—**Ssssssh —**silbó la multitud como las serpientes de mar, cuando Gobber se aclaró la garganta.

—**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón —**anunció solemnemente Gobber. Hizo una pausa**—. GRITARLE**.

Hubo otra pausa.

—**¿Y…? —**Dijo Stoick**—. ¿Gritarle, y…?**

—**Eso es todo —**dijo Gobber**—. GRITARLE**.

—**¿No hay nada allí sobre el Sea Dragonus Giganticus Maximus en particular? **—Preguntó Stoick.

Gobber miró a través del libro de nuevo.

—**No como tal —**dijo Gobber**—. Sólo lo de gritarle, realmente**.

—**Hmmm —**dijo Stoick**—. Es breve, ¿no? Nunca me he dado cuenta antes, pero es breve... Breve, pero a punto —**añadió rápidamente**—, como nosotros los vikingos. Gracias Thor por nuestros expertos. Ahora —**dijo Stoick, en su mayor parte como Jefe**—, ya que es un gran dragón tal…**

—**Vasto —**interrumpió Old Wrinkly felizmente**—. Gigantic. Estupendamente enormes. Cinco veces más grandes que la Gran Ballena Azul.**

—**Sí, gracias, Old Wrinkly —**dijo Stoick**—. Ya que es, de hecho, el más grande, vamos a necesitar un gran grito. Quiero que todos en el acantilado gritando al mismo tiempo.**

—**¿Qué vamos a gritar? —**Preguntó Baggybum.

—**Algo breve y al grano. Vamos —**dijo Stoick.

Las tribus Meathead y Hooligan se reunieron en la parte superior de los acantilados de Long Beach y miró a la imposiblemente inmensa serpiente tendido en la arena, golpeando sus labios mientras devoraba los últimos bocados de su último y desafortunado compañero. Era tan grande que parecía improbable que pudiera estar vivo, hasta que le vieron moverse como un terremoto o un truco de los ojos.

Hay momentos en que es realmente importante el tamaño, pensó Hiccup para sí mismo. Y este es uno de ellos.

Los dragones son criaturas vanas, crueles, y amorales, como he dicho. Todo esto está muy bien cuando son un mucho más pequeños que tú. Pero cuando el mal carácter de un dragón se multiplica en algo del tamaño de una ladera, ¿cómo lidiar con él?

Gobber el Rudo dio un paso adelante para liderar los gritos, como la Gritador más respetado entre todos ellos. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo.

—**Uno… dos… Tres…**

Cuatrocientas voces vikingas gritaron como una: "¡VETE!" y agregaron una buena medida del Grito de Guerra Vikingo.

El Grito de Guerra Vikingo fue diseñado para congelar la sangre de los enemigos Vikingos al comienzo de la batalla. Era un chillido electrizantemente horrible que comienza imitando el grito furioso de un depredador en picada, que luego se con-vierte en el grito de terror puro de la víctima, y termina con una imitación horrible-mente realista de los gorgojos de la muerte como el que se ahoga en su propia sangre. Era un ruido aterrador en el mejor de los casos, pero un grito hecho por cuatrocientos bárbaros a las ocho de la mañana era suficiente para hacer que el poderoso Thor mismo dejara caer su martillo y llorar como un bebé.

Hubo un silencio impresionante.

El poderoso dragón volvió su poderosa cabeza en su dirección.

Había cuatrocientos jadeos cuando un par de ojos malvados, amarillos, tan grandes como seis hombres altos, se estrecharon hacia abajo como rendijas.

El dragón abrió la boca y dejó escapar un sonido tan fuerte y tan aterrador que cuatro o cinco gaviotas que pasaban se dejaron caer muertas de miedo en el acto. Era un ruido que hizo que el Grito de Guerra Vikingo pareciera como el débil grito de un bebé recién nacido en comparación. Era un ruido extraño, de otro mundo terrible, que promete MUERTE, NO MISERICORDIA y TODO LO HORRIBLE.

Hubo otro silencio impresionante.

Con un delicado movimiento de su garra, el dragón arrasó la túnica y los pantalones de Gobber de pies a cabeza como si estuviera pelando fruta. Gobber dio un grito menos heroico de indignación. El Dragón puso la misma garra en posición vertical frente a Gobber el Rudo y lo sacudió como una bolita de papel mascado, muy, muy lejos, sobre las cabezas de los Vikingos y sobre las fortificaciones amuralladas de la aldea.

El Dragón puso su gran pata, agrietada por la edad en los labios y sopló un beso reptil a los vikingos. El beso surcó por el cielo y anotó un impacto directo tanto en las naves de Stoick como de Mogadon, que habían sobrevivido a la tormenta y se mecían en la seguridad del Hooligan Harbor. Todos, los cincuenta de ellos, irrumpieron simultáneamente en llamas.

Los vikingos escaparon de ese acantilado tan rápido como sus ochocientas piernas podían llevarlos.

Gobber el Rudo tuvo la suerte de aterrizar en el techo de su propia casa. Las capas profundas de la hierba empapada se rompieron por su caída al pasar a través de ellos, y él terminó sentado en su silla frente al fuego, aturdido pero ileso.

—**Está bien, entonces —**dijo Stoick a los cuatrocientos Vikingos que de repente parecían asustados pero tremendamente excitados**—, por lo que los gritos no funcionan.**

Habían vuelto a reunirse en el centro de la aldea.

—**Y, como nuestra flota está fuera de acción, no tenemos ningún medio para escapar de la isla —**Stoick continuó**—. Lo que necesitamos ahora —**dijo, tratando de sonar como si estuviera en la cima de la situación**—, es que alguien vaya y pregunte al monstruo si viene en son paz o en guerra.**

—**Voy a ir... —**se ofreció Gobber, quien se reunió con ellos en ese momento, todavía decidido a ser el Héroe que se necesitaba. Él estaba tratando de sonar noble y digno, pero es muy difícil ser verdaderamente digno con la hierba en el pelo y el uso del Vestido de su prima Agatha -que era la única cosa Gobber pudo encontrar para usar en la casa-.

—**¿Hablas dragonés, Gobber? —**preguntó Stoick sorprendido.

—**Bueno, no —**Gobber admitió**—. Aquí nadie habla dragonés. Está prohibido por orden de Stoick el Vasto, escuchar su nombre y tiemblan, Uf, uf. Los dragones son criaturas inferiores a las que les gritamos. Los dragones podrían ponerse por encima de sí mismos si hablamos con ellos. Los dragones son traviesos y deben mantenerse en su lugar.**

—**Hiccup puede hablar con los dragones —**dijo en voz muy baja Fishlegs, desde el medio de la multitud.

—**Sssh, Fishlegs —**susurró Hiccup, golpeando desesperadamente a su amigo en las costillas, ellos iban a ser exiliados ¿no? tenían prohibido hablar con cualquiera de las tribus, además el ya bastante problemas tenia ¿Qué lo juzgaran por hablar dragones? ¡DIOSES! seguro lo echaban al acantilado o lo amarraban a un barco al fin del mundo por demencia

—**Bueno, se puede —**dijo Fishlegs con firmeza**—. ¿No lo ves? Esta es tu oportunidad de ser un héroe. Y todos vamos a morir de todos modos, así que también podrías tomarlo…**

—**¡Hiccup puede hablar con los dragones! —**Gritó Fishlegs, muy fuerte por cierto.

—**¿Hiccup? —**dijo Gobber el Rudo.

—**¿HICCUP? —**dijo Stoick el Vasto.

—**Sí, Hiccup —**dijo Old Wrinkly**—. El pequeño muchacho, pelo rojo, pecas, que se iba a ir al exilio esta mañana** —Old Wrinkly parecía severo**—. Para que la sangre de las tribus no sea debilitada, ¿recuerdas? Tu hijo, Hiccup.**

—**Sé quién es Hiccup, gracias, Old Wrinkly —**dijo Stoick el Vasto, incómoda mente**—. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está? ¡HICCUP! Preséntate**,

—**Parece que podría resultar útil después de todo… —**Old Wrinkly murmuró para sí mismo.

—**¡Aquí está! —**Gritó Fishlegs, palmeando a Hiccup en la espalda. Hiccup empezó a escabullirse a través de la multitud intentando que toda una vida de pasar desapercibido por una vez diese fruto y le ahorrase más la vergüenza, funciono, hasta que alguien se fijó en él y lo arrastró hacia arriba, y él se pasó sobre las cabezas de todos y fue puesto delante de Stoick.

—**Hiccup —**dijo Stoick**—. ¿Es cierto que puedes hablar con los dragones?**

Hiccup asintió firme, aun no olvidaba su desplante contra su padre la noche anterior, al menos quería parecer firme.

Stoick soltó una tos incómoda.

—**Esta es una situación embarazosa. Sé que estábamos a punto de que desterrarte de la Tribu. Sin embargo, si haces lo que te pido, estoy seguro que hablo por todos cuando digo que puedes considerarse desterrado. Estamos en un terrible peligro y nadie en esta sala puede hablar dragonés. ¿Va a ir con este monstruo y preguntarle si él viene en son de paz o de guerra?**

Hiccup no dijo nada. Simplemente se cruzo de brazos, aun tenia cólera y furia de la noche anterior.

Stoick volvió a toser.

—**Puedes hablar conmigo —**dijo Stoick**—. No te he desterrado.**

—**Así que no voy al exilio, entonces, ¿verdad, "padre"? —**Preguntó Hiccup**—. Si voy a hablar con esa bestia del infierno y no muero, ¿seré considerado lo suficientemente heroico para unirme a la tribu de los Hooligans?**

Stoick parecía más avergonzado que nunca.

—**Absolutamente —**dijo.

—**Está bien, entonces —**dijo Hiccup**—. Lo haré.**


End file.
